Pentimento
by Soaring Victory Star
Summary: Abruptly, rough smears (mistakes), hysterically poignant and painfully angry, stain and smudge the surface in an ugly style. Strokes fly in a desperate struggle to salvage (repentance) yet — through the heavy coat of gloss — faint and bleak, they emerge, an obscure presence — a raw image (reality) hauntingly beautiful, devastatingly futile. [Akashi/OC] [Kise/OC] *info on profile*
1. The Good, the Bad, and the Superior

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Kuroko no Basuke_ is **not** mine.

Welcome to _Pentimento_!

Hello there and a big thanks for taking the time to check out this dear fan fiction of mine. I know the summary closed in an ominous style, but it's a mostly light-hearted story, although there will be heavy, serious moments and events that will occur. The **full summary** can be viewed on my profile, if you're interested. Also a fun fact is that the name of this chapter phase is based off the 1966 movie, _The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly_.

Please note that **all canon** **characters** will be referred to in **script** by _last name_ , while **all original characters** will be by _first names_ _ **(there is one exception in this first chapter)**_ ; in **dialogue** , both **canon and original characters** will refer to each other based on _personalities_ and _relationship_. I will also be using the Japanese suffixes **-san, -kun, -chan, -sama, -dono, -senpai, -sensei, -nee, and -nii** in _spoken dialogue_ only.

On that final tidbit, please enjoy!

(Edited: 4/29)

 **This chapter warning (s):** foul language _galore_ , crude humor/threats, and a bit of violence

* * *

 _ **Phase One**_

 _The Good, the Bad, and the Superior_

* * *

 **R** otund and stark white, the moon hung high in a backdrop of contrasting black, stars, innumerable and remote, strikingly iridescent. The shimmering opaque light from the nocturnal orb spread, cascading onto an enormous, aesthetically designed manor and spilling through the glass of an arched window into a large room where a Bornholm longcase stood tall and magnificent; vainly saturating in the pearl luster of the eventide, rhythmic ticking whispered from its hollow compartment in a languorous routine.

Accompanying the old grandfather clock in this quiet space, settled at an exquisite mahogany desk, was a young man bordered by a veritable library, lofty shelves comprised of various works ranging from Old English romances of the Renaissance Era to ancient, historic Japanese war accounts of feuding lords and belligerent samurai. His latest perusal, _To_ _Kill a Mockingbird_ — a classic masterpiece infamous for its compelling tale on the origins of human nature — occupied his evening. Engrossed with the unusual literary elements the novel presented and weaved throughout its pages, his uncanny heterochromatic eyes never strayed from the black and white script even as the silent chamber was breached by three successive knocks.

"Enter," he instructed, refined voice resonating.

An indistinct click of a rotating doorknob followed upon authorization and the entry to the habitation was opened, revealing a petite woman dressed in servile attire. Her coffee brown eyes secured on the articulate teen with hair the color of freshly spilled blood.

"Akashi-sama," She bowed, deep and courteous, short wisps of dark hair falling about her face. "Forgive me for intruding on your private studies. Your father has returned here from his emergency conference in _Nīgata_ and is requesting your immediate presence."

For the first time in some hours, the marginally worn volume was lowered, his consideration diverting to this unforeseen bid for audience as silence seized the room, in which the sole sound emanating from the ivory timepiece marking each indolent second could be perceived once more. Scarlet and orange-gold eyes tapered indistinctly, a spark of emotion flaring within those unfathomable depths; it was rather _atypical_ for his austere father to call upon him, let alone return to his _Kyoto_ manor without any preceding notification.

Something was surely amiss.

The English novel resting in the sturdy grip of his pale hands was tersely shut and laid flat on the glossy desk surface. With an infallible eloquence that bespoke of his cultured upbringing, he rose, an inaudible breathe escaping past his lips.

"Very well, Kina."

The light chiming of a pendulum resounded as the haughty antique guardian of time faithfully struck upon the ninth hour.

* * *

Overcast weather on an early June morning greeted the contemporary steel gray structure of _Rakuzan High School_. Within its proud, esteemed walls, an assembly of four unique individuals paced together toward their respective classes. Incoming peers made certain to offer them a respectable berth as they entered the extensive main hall on the first level.

"There will be no mandatory practice this Friday."

The statement was unexpected and firm. Casual conversation occurring amongst the three tallest teenagers came to a swift termination, thorough astonishment befalling them.

"… _What?"_ A male with outstandingly long eyelashes that would render any girl envious, stared at their leader, barely concealed disbelief shining in his viridian eyes. "You can't be _serious_ , Sei-chan?"

"I have no need to be deceptive, Reo."

"Seriously awesome!" exclaimed a robust blonde beside Mibuchi, embracing the cancellation without protest. "I'm so hitting the arcade!"

"Heh, well that new steak restaurant nearby looked good, so that's where I'll be."

"Really, dude?" Hayama snorted at the dark-skinned member of their motley group. "Is meat the only thing on your mind?"

"Of course," Nebuya grunted, stretching out his muscular limbs. "Where do you think this herculean strength comes from? An all-natural meat diet!"

"Hmph," Mibuchi primly flipped his hair. "Well I, for one, am going to book an appointment at the hair salon. I've been overdue for a trim to keep the ends from splitting. You should too."

Nebuya and Hayama both rolled their eyes at the black-haired teen's suggestion; as if they'd be caught doing something as _frivolous_ as that.

"So what exactly is happening that day, Sei-chan? It's something significant, I assume?"

"Yes." Akashi glanced at Mibuchi, recalling the terse exchange that had occurred in the previous night. "My father is attending an important event that dictates my presence as well."

Indeed, a long standing affiliate of his father, one Matsuoki Hitomu, had sequestered reservations at a luxury hotel in the evening to host a private celebration for the 25th anniversary of his establishment, the acclaimed Matsuoki Brokerage Firm. As the current CEO of the well renowned Real Estate Company and son of its founder, Hitomu was a prominent figure in not only the corporate industry, but among the wealthy as well. Naturally, the Akashi household and several other affluent lineages were solicited to the exclusive, grandiose gathering.

"Eh? Like a party?" Hayama pondered, his eyes quickly brightening. "How exciting! Imagine all the fancy food that will be served!"

"Yeah."

A carnivorous grin worked its way across Nebuya's lips as he fantasized gorging himself on top tier meats, viscous drool gathering at the corners of his mouth to Mibuchi's revulsion.

" _How barbaric!_ Don't make such an _unsavory_ expression in public!"

" _Aah_? What the heck is your problem?"

"Your disgusting conduct is _my problem_ , you _muscle bound gorilla_!"

"I'm going to have to agree with Reo-nee, here," Hayama chortled. "No one wants to see _that_."

The scarlet-haired prodigy disregarded the continual antics of his eccentric teammates, accustomed to their foolhardy bantering in the weeks he spent associating with them. As peculiar as they were, he retained a high level of respect for the three _Uncrowned Kings_ ; they were surprisingly reliable and he'd yet to find any fault with them on the court as they obeyed his instructions without hesitation the instant he assumed the position of head captain.

"Sei-chan agrees as well, right?"

Although, he mused momentarily, looking back at them, he'd rather not be involved in their inane disputes. "Eikichi, control yourself."

The blue-eyed male grunted an affirmative and Mibuchi looked gratified, displaying a fond smile to the younger teen.

"Thanks, Sei-chan, I—"

 _"Akashi Seijūrō!"_ interjected a shout opposite to the _Rakuzan_ regulars.

The _Uncrowned Kings_ hesitated in their commute to class at the brazen outcry, the person of interest also coming to a standstill. Mismatched eyes over his shoulder, Akashi leisurely searched for the source and noted a shift in the throng of students flooding the corridor — forcefully barging through the horde was a solitary girl, those in her direct path hastening to evade collision while tossing her apprehensive glances. Catching a glimpse of her impending countenance, the youngest teen immediately sensed an inbound headache.

"…Oh, not her," Mibuchi lamented, a slender hand brushing across his forehead. "It's too early for this."

Akashi would be dishonest if he didn't harbor a similar sentiment as he fully turned to confront the upcoming nuisance termed Matsuoki Rie, the only daughter of Hitomu and his wife, Yurika. He'd had the misfortune of being acquainted with her in his second year at _Teikō Junior High_ at one of his father's annual festivities concluding a fruitful fiscal year. A mutual loathing was proven unsurprising, given her antagonistic and fickle nature clashing with his charismatic and purist character. In spite of their evident differences, she, like all others, held an undeniable respect for the savant basketball captain, albeit begrudgingly in her case.

Academically inclined, ranking in the top twenty in the _Kyoto_ district, and partaking in three diverse extracurricular activities, Matsuoki Rie perpetrated the faultless _Rakuzan_ image of a disciplined, model student. Her temperament, however, left _much_ to be desired and granted immutable credibility of her continued misconduct. In the span of two months, she was a common subject of both educators and students alike, animated dialogues and whispered gossips regaling her countless transgressions during the semester, from her spouting vulgar language to being involved in genuine physical skirmishes in and outside of school territory. How she remained unsuspended and off the expulsion record to this day was still perplexing, though he supposed, like himself, being from a prosperous family foiled the customary processes as those with a prominent background were ordained leniency, circumstantial, of course, but it was a reasonable likelihood.

Idle chatter and gossip fell to a muted buzz, intrusive students with bated breath lingering to observe what would transpire between the emperor and delinquent of _Rakuzan High_. She stood before them, several inches shorter yet utterly audacious in her stance, black tie indecently loosened, school blazer unbuttoned, inner shirt unsecured.

Flinging absurdly long wine purple locks over her right shoulder, Rie eyed Akashi with a particular reluctance. "You know about the gala, right?" Not waiting for him to respond, she continued, "Aside from appropriate attire, you also have to take a companion."

"I am aware," he assured her with a blasé stare.

"Oh, _really_?"

"Unquestionably," Akashi countered with a genteel half-smile. "You too, are also obligated."

Irritation flickered across her face.

" _I_ have a _boyfriend_ ," she retorted, miffed at his bold jab. "Problem solved. Where does that leave _you_?"

"Whom will be accompanying me is certainly none of your business, is it, _Rie_?"

" _Ha_?! Why _you_ —!" She cut herself off, teeth clenched, expression contorting as startling anger rendered her flabbergasted; it was _painfully simple_ , Akashi had long discovered, to rile the miscreant girl.

As if tending to an unruly child throwing a tantrum, he patiently waited for retaliation, witnessing the ugly way her lips curled, the hostile manner in which eyes of scorching silver sharpened, glittering with an inherent malice. However, in a display entirely out of her character, Rie stalked past Akashi and his teammates without remark, stopping only to rudely shove a boy that bumped into her, and persisted onward even as the well-meaning student fumbled with a sincere apology.

At her brisk departure, the hallway erupted in an enthusiastic babble of conversation rife with whispers centered on the apparent event that the emperor and delinquent girl were allegedly attending.

"…Well," Mibuchi released a breath after a moment. "This time she didn't cause a scene. Honestly I'm surprised."

"She's cool with me." Hayama grinned at the disappearing figure of the long-haired student, lifting his arms and crossing them behind his head. "Sometimes we go skateboarding on weekends at the park."

"Impossible! How can you endure that — that _supposed girl_ who utterly _lacks_ feminine charm?"

"That's what makes her appealing," remarked Nebuya, favoring her dominant disposition.

Mibuchi looked affronted. "Nonsense! Girls are supposed to be _delicate_ , _fragile_ _beings_."

The burly teen stroked his short beard thoughtfully, mumbling, "Maybe she forgot she was a girl."

"You're an idiot, Nebuya."

Hayama laughed at the bickering duo and then looked to Akashi who had already resumed ahead of them to his destination.

"Oi! Who are you taking anyway?" he called out.

Akashi paused at the doorway to his seminar. "Kotarō, class will begin in less than two minutes and your homeroom is the furthest." And he vanished inside without further comment.

The blonde sulked at the stoic teen's curt dismissal of his inquiry, until he glanced at the round clock hanging adjacent on the wall. Jaw dropping, he scrambled forward.

 _"Crap, he wasn't joking!"_

"When does Sei-chan ever _joke_?"

* * *

As always, the closing lesson had a soporific effect on the negligent teen, the teacher's nondescript tone further augmenting her dullness. Indifferent to the possible consequences, Matsuoki Rie whipped out her cell phone and scrolled through her scarce contacts in the hopes of mitigating her tedium.

' _So damn bored right now.'_ She quickly keyed to her most frequent contact, pale face cradled in the palm of her unoccupied hand. _'I'm skipping this class lesson tomorrow.'_

Moments later, her cell vibrated, blue LED light blinking.

' _We've talked about you messaging me during instruction hours. And please reconsider that last part.'_

An amused smile quirked on Rie's lips, sharp eyes softening; always, whenever she conversed with this precise individual, a spellbinding fondness overcame her, pooling within her chest like melting gold.

' _Alright, I got you. Today is Wednesday. Are you up for our usual afterschool?'_

' _Of course.'_

Rie grinned at the conformation on the bright touch screen and happily typed her response.

' _See you then.'_

Pressing the lock button, the long-haired girl slipped her cell back in the pocket of her blazer, stifling a drowsy yawn while extending stiff limbs. Rie folded her arms on top of the school desk and rested her head, right cheek touching the cool surface of the lacquered wood. Her idle gaze locked on the view outside and she was pleased to have bullied the coveted window seat in the back from one of her more pathetic classmates; the dreary morning weather had cleared and the sky was now dyed a brilliant summer blue, clinquant rays shining through, warming the air conditioned classroom.

 _Ah_ , it was _there_ , _again_.

That peculiar sentiment — a hazy longing to be outdoors instead of this cramped space, slumbering under the comforting shade of a towering tree. Somehow, the rampant storm that constantly raged within her, the untamable tempest that she swore and lived by always seemed to be soothed by the halcyon heavens in the same manner _that person_ continuously assured. Eyes of cold steel relaxed and fluttered shut, lulled by the bright, warm sunlight encompassing her. Her languid awareness wandered, without warning replaying to her past encounter with a certain redhead and straightaway, her serene expression vanished, a malevolent emotion marring her visage in its place.

 _Akashi Seijūrō._

How she _completely loathed_ him. From his authoritarian disposition to his infuriating cognizance of seemingly any and everything under the broad sky — virtually _everything_ about the impeccably dubbed _emperor_ vexed her to no end. With their divergent natures, cordiality, even in its simplest form, was a definite _impossibility_ ; she'd acknowledged the incontestable fact the precise instant of their ill-fated encounter back in junior high, the lone attachment interlinking them being her father's liaison with his.

Someday, someway, though, she'd get even with the autocratic bastard. And when she did, it would be an _absolute victory_.

 _'Ha! See what I did there?'_ Rie thought condescendingly, mouth warped into a foul smirk. _'Take_ _ **that**_ _you pretentious prick, I'll use your favorite word against you!'_

A bell-like ringing interrupted her rancorous machinations, the pitch reverberating throughout the walls of _Rakuzan_ , concluding the school day. Grinning manically, Rie was out of her seat in a heartbeat.

"Later, bitches."

* * *

Contrary to popular belief, Matsuoki Rie wasn't as scary as students made her out to be...at least that's what second year Kugimiya Ayaka _wanted_ to believe as she neared said girl's class, tense expression and quivering lips betraying any previous indication that she didn't dread confronting the younger girl, if only moderately.

 _Rakuzan High_ had been reasonably peaceful until the admission of two new students, the foremost being Akashi Seijūrō. Never had one single student better tailored to their prevailing motto, _"Accomplishment in both letters and arms"_ — he was the epitome of the core foundation the elite institute held firm and unremittingly strived towards with his unchallenged scholarly results ( _number one_ in the _entire_ _region_ of _Kansai_ ) and incredibly superior aptitude in basketball.

She had not been ready.

It had been a near guarantee for Ayaka to attain one of the most venerated positions in any school: the Student Committee president. She had been under the relentless tutelage of the former, a third year girl who had graduated, as her projected successor. Throughout the course of her first year, Ayaka struggled to overcome her timid nature, resolved to the assignment granted to her; she joined the swimming club and did her best to mingle with students of all years, silently binding her time in her training and studies.

Then, the start of her second year, dynamic rumors circulated, spreading like wild fire across campus of an extraordinary first year with a predisposed virtuosity for academics and basketball; amazingly, he had clear designs on the desirable status she herself had applied for, though fresh from junior high school.

She remained untroubled.

Her pious faith in the school body emboldened the characteristically introverted second year; she was pleasant and relatively well liked among the majority and myriad of them had all but assured the girl that she reserved their pledge in the upcoming election. Uncommonly confident, Ayaka had poised on the podium the day of the committee selections and bequeathed an inspiring speech on her principal motivations, how she intended to fulfill the imperative role, and the fundamental methods she would employ to provide an enhanced school year for all. Upon concluding her speech, the packed room broke out in approving applause and, satisfied, she exited the platform, brushing past her scarlet-haired competition with a civil nod.

 _She hadn't stood a chance._

Within _minutes_ , he had pulled the proverbial rug underneath her feet and it was wholly undisputed that he would claim the premier position of all the school committees, reinforced by the deafening sanction of the assemblage of students. Crushed and dejected, Ayaka had intended to properly abdicate from the race when he had approached her after the rally. She stood, bewildered, as he clarified his desire for her to assume the vice presidency station. A nasty feeling of animosity mixed with jealousy threatened to surface — but when she met his self-assured gaze, any words of bitterness fled her. She couldn't refute that he truly _was_ the optimal candidate; more captivating, more confident than she could ever feasibly aspire to be.

She settled with the "consolation prize".

Today was the first day Ayaka regretted accepting the spot; a rendezvous was being held after classes ended and the time it was scheduled to ensue had altered to an earlier interval. Being allotted with the second highest position, she was tasked with disclosing this to all members that were apportioned key positions, including Matsuoki Rie, the current treasurer, as the redhead was too preoccupied to do so himself. Although she hadn't interacted too much with the first year girl, the shy vice president was well aware of her troublesome reputation.

Before Ayaka knew it, she had arrived at the door to Rie's classroom. Taking a deep breath to collect her frayed nerves, she stepped in slightly, hovering underneath the door frame.

"Excuse me, but is Matsuoki-san here?"

"Huh? Y'mean the delinquent girl?" A dark-haired male student with ice blue eyes spoke up, glancing at her. "Nah, she left the second the bell rung."

"Ah, is that so?" Ayaka grimaced, unease creeping on her face. If she didn't locate Rie before the meeting initiated, there would be, put simply, hell to pay. "Any indication on where she went?"

"Who knows?" He shrugged. "I can never read that girl."

"R-Right…" Ayaka mumbled with a slight blush; she couldn't very well expect anyone else to fathom the intense, unpredictable first year when she couldn't herself. "Thanks, I appreciate the information."

"No worries."

Ayaka bowed and backed out the class, mentally fretting the whereabouts of the absent treasurer; she did not want to appear remiss in her responsibilities to Akashi…that and she was downright terrified of facing his wrath should she fail in a duty he himself had assigned to her. A fleeting image of his taciturn eyes and disproving expression had her knees quaking, throat constricting as she stuttered out a feeble apology (an _inadequate excuse_ before him no doubt) to the vacant hall.

"Hey, vice-president!" Ayaka jumped, biting back a yelp as the same student popped his head out the door, waving his hand energetically. "The delinquent girl left her notes here."

"O-Oh." Placing a hand over her overexcited heart, she let out a shaky sigh. "I-I see…"

She walked back inside and the boy was near a desk in the back — Rie's seat — retrieving the forgotten item. With a relaxed grin, he headed back to the older girl and handed it to her; it was orange, Ayaka vaguely noticed, and opened, she could see neat, comprehensive hand writing centered on the lesson. It was still shocking to see that the girl deemed a delinquent was actually a diligent student.

"Since I have to find Matsuoki-san, I will return it to her as well."

The remaining cabal of students gaped at the second year girl, overhearing, in their honest judgment, her suicidal intentions.

"Don't do it, Senpai! We like you and you're still young!"

"Yeah, it's a death wish!"

"Poor Kugimiya-senpai! Why would you have her face that _horrid_ Matsuoki, Ogasawa-kun?!"

"Well like she said, she has to find her anyway," he explained with a nonchalant grin. "Plus, Senpai sees her all the time when the student meetings are held."

"Yeah but Akashi-san is there and he's the only student she really respects, grudgingly or not, so she won't try anything funny."

"You're not scared?" one girl interrupted suddenly. "She's so _vile_."

"W-What?" Although she had a wariness of the fierce girl from the rumor mill, Ayaka didn't particularly dislike Rie. "There's nothing to be scared of. Matsuoki-san is a _Rakuzan_ student like us. She can't be all bad."

 _"Ehh!?"_

Pandemonium ensued, the upsurge of noise rising further as the clamorous students rapidly fired out their opinions mixed with instances of the delinquent's behavior.

"You've got to be joking, Kugimiya-senpai, that Matsuoki is _trouble_ with a capital **T**!"

"Yeah, what he said! A few days ago, she bummed my favorite chips from me before class as she threatened to _literally castrate_ _me_!"

"Literally was pointless to add," a blonde student scoffed. "Of course it's literal, it's an _action_!"

"Shut up, stupid!"

"Yeah, says the _actual stupid one_."

"You starting—"

"Let's stick to the topic at hand here!"

"Oh right…but yeah that Matsuoki is super vicious!"

"Hey, did anyone see or hear what she did to Motokawa-senpai just yesterday?"

"Oh my God, _yes_!" a brunette dramatically gasped. "I didn't think the poor girl would _ever_ stop crying!"

"I wouldn't stop if I'd been in her shoes either; getting your skirt flipped up in front of the guy you like is so humiliating, especially in her case."

"I know, right? She _totally_ chose the wrong day to go commando."

"Seriously, who the _hell_ even does that when wearing a _skirt_?"

"And last week, that Matsuoki kicked me in the face because I accidentally spiked a ball in her face during P.E. free play!" one abject student nasally whined above the uproar.

"You kind of had that coming," Ogasawa remarked with a short laugh.

"…Well she totally broke my nose."

"Everyone, please!" Ayaka intervened before more could speak up, mind reeling from the boisterous prattles of at least seven different students. "A-As I said, Matsuoki-san is a still student like us and…as her upperclassman, I will do what's right."

The first years stared at their senior in hushed surprise and awe until a loud clap shattered the silent atmosphere; Ogasawa was giving her an encouraging nod with a thumbs up.

"You tell'em, Kugimiya-senpai!" he exclaimed, a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "I knew there was a reason I wanted you as president instead of that strange Akashi-san…ah, but don't tell him I said that…I like my place on the basketball team _very much_."

"Um, t-thank you…and of course…"

Blushing madly at her passionate outburst, she nodded to him and dashed out the classroom before anyone else could object. The student with the broken nose glanced at Ogasawa, a confused look on her face.

"You play basketball?"

* * *

The heels of her black loafers clicked against the polished floors as Ayaka searched for the long-haired girl, a focused air surrounding her small frame. Briefly, her thoughts flashed to her sudden defense of Matsuoki Rie, wondering why she even bothered to try and salvage her name; it's not like the first year would care otherwise, quite the contrary actually, given her caustic self-made reputation. It had been a useless effort…and yet—

"Hey there, cutie."

Ayaka wavered as she descended down a short flight of stairs, noticing two upperclassmen loitering at the bottom. Swallowing her distinctive nervousness, she inclined her head in customary politeness and produced a tenuous smile.

"G-Good evening, senpai."

"Where you headed?" the same boy asked, his eyes unabashedly roving her slim, well-endowed figure.

"A-Ah, well," A shudder ran down her spine and she forced herself to pretend she didn't see the lewd action, averting her gaze. "I'm just trying to find someone for our Student Committee meeting."

The taller of the two, the one who had been silent, spoke up, "Oh yeah, aren't you the VP?"

"Y-Yes, I am." She nodded her head, absently twisting the ends of her cream colored side ponytail, a habit born out of jittery nerves.

"Cool. Say, you want to chill with us later?" questioned the more talkative senior.

"N-no thank you," she shyly declined. Her eyes flickered past the two, wondering if perhaps she could squeeze past them and continue onward. "I really s-should be going."

"Aw, come now, cutie," The brown-haired senior advanced towards her, blocking her from going any further down the last five steps. "I'm being real nice here."

"Aragi, knock it off, man," The other teen, a sandy blonde, looked unwilling to pester the timid girl, his expression undeniably awkward. "She's not interested."

"Shut it, Kitsuta," the brunet hissed. "It just takes a bit of convincing with these types."

At those words, a memory from long, long ago, resurfaced, unbidden — a deep-rooted fear, pricked at her skin, threading through her afflicted mind like thin needles, piercing and white hot, rendering her immobile as the irrational sensation was unwittingly sowed like a drab texture. Her breathing grew labored, cold perspire collecting on her brow as pure panic possessed her and clouded her better judgment of the situation.

" _Please_ , _s-stop_ ," she appealed, the beginnings of an attack seizing her chest, "I… _I c-can't_ —"

"Look, just come karaoke with us," Aragi interrupted, oblivious of the girl's bleak predicament.

Eyes dilating, the cream-haired girl clutched the front of her shirt with a ragged wheeze as she swayed dizzily, her lungs struggling to intake oxygen. It felt like the walls surrounding her were descending upon her like birds of prey, slowly closing in and crushing her with vice-like strength.

"Wait a sec," Kitsuta paled at her rapidly deteriorating condition. "Something's not right with her!"

"What — oh… _shit_ ," Aragi, eyes incredulous and wide, took a cautious step up. "Are you — gah!"

He gave a startled yell as the back of his blazer was fisted and he was bodily thrown backwards without preamble, crashing hard onto the bottom of the stairway. Dumbfounded at the sudden assault, Kitsuta momentarily forgot the hyperventilating vice-president and gaped down at his collapsed friend. Looking back upward, he locked eyes with the perpetrator who had seemingly appeared out of thin air without their awareness.

All color drained from his face.

"M-Matsuoki…"

Standing a single step lower than where Aragi once stood was the sought after delinquent, a downright murderous expression blackening her face.

" _You're in my way."_

Kitsuta flinched at the sheer anger loaded in her acerbic tone and immediately raised his hands up in clear submission, seeking to placate the incensed girl that looked one violent step away from ripping them to shreds with her bare hands.

"Ch-Chill, Matsuoki, we're—"

"Ow!" Aragi groaned as he propped himself up on his elbows, glowering at the first year. "What the hell, you stupid bitch!"

"The fuck you just call me?!"

And with that Kitsuta knew any chance they'd had to calm the delinquent girl had spiraled down the drain faster than lightening. Outraged, Rie trudged down the remaining steps and glared up at brunet senior who had risen and matched her expression, towering over the delinquent.

"You picking a _fight_ with _me_ , _asshole_?!"

"With _you_?" Aragi scoffed, ignorant of the bellicose nature of girl before him. "As if you'd hardly — augh!"

For the second time, he found himself impacting the floor, this time sporting a swelling cheek and badly busted lip from a swift punch. Gingerly, Aragi touched his painfully bruised lip, the pungent taste of iron in his mouth and saw that dark red stained his fingers. Astonished not only at her blatant savagery, but also the staggering strength in which she had slugged him, the senior gawked at the sixteen year old girl, cringing at the ardent leer on her face as she rolled up the sleeves of her blazer.

"Where do you want your _balls_ to go after I _rip_ them off?" *****

Both senior's blanched at that portentous proposal and Kitsuta knew that she almost always carried out her aggressive threats (okay, so maybe she wouldn't do _exactly_ as she stated, but they were _defiantly_ _susceptible_ to getting their asses _beaten_ ).

"M-Matsuoki, he honestly didn't mean it!" Reliable to a fault, Kitsuta covered for his problematic friend as he aided the now terrified shorter teen back on his feet. "We'll take our leave and I promise we won't say _anything_ about this."

With unabashed haste, the upperclassmen fled the scene, extremely desperate to put great distance between themselves and the first year who endangered their precious manhood. Rie scowled at their retreating figures, a frustrated look appearing on her face.

"That's it?" she groused, pulling down the sleeves of her gray blazer. "Tch, guys these days are so _fucking pathetic_. Waste of my damn time."

"…P-Please…help…"

Rie blinked at the weak plea and was vaguely surprised to see the vice president supporting herself by the stair rail, looking scarcely able to stand from the way her body vacillated, her skinny legs wobbling in a feeble endeavor to stay upright.

"Damn, how long have you been there?" she asked, unaware of her presence from the very beginning.

"I-I need it," Teetering on the precipice of darkness with her vision swimming with tiny pinpricks of white and black light, Ayaka gestured to her messenger bag that had fallen from her grasp. "A-Albuterol, I n-need, it."

"Albuterol?" Rie definitely knew what that was, remembering her smug cousin having to use one at her birthday party months ago after she'd scared the living daylights out of him with her pet tarantula; dear Sanae had gotten a nice fat rat for supper that day. "Alright, keep your shit together, Senpai."

Stepping forward, Rie bent down and picked up the gray bag, rummaging through its contents until she felt a cylinder object. The first year plucked out the plastic baggie which stored the desired article and held it towards Ayaka only to raise an eyebrow; unable to remain vertical, Ayaka's poor legs had finally buckled and she had crumbled down onto the low steps, nearly unconscious.

"What a pain in the ass," Rie groaned as she set up the breathing device. "But I'd rather not be accused of man slaughter…at least not because of this."

With a grimace, Rie kneeled and lifted Ayaka's head in a remarkably gentle act, situating the albuterol inside the breathless girl's opened mouth in the correct manner before pressing down on the medical canister. She surveyed, entirely detached, as gossamer vapors occupied the tube and gradually vanish as Ayaka inhaled. After a few quiet moments, the older girl's erratic panting calmed and the rise and fall of her chest became consistent as her breathing regulated, returning to homeostasis.

Satisfied with the results, sure that the vice president would live to see yet another day, the treasurer moved her into an upright position on the stairs and impatiently waited for Ayaka to return to complete consciousness.

* * *

Long eyelashes fluttered against rosy pink cheeks prior to opening, revealing pretty but dazed blue violet eyes. Through the muddled vertigo of returning sentience, Ayaka caught sight of a pale face leaning staggeringly close to her own, silver eyes, she recognized, zeroed in on her.

"Well, seems I've done something damn near heroic." A smirk, dark and menacing, appeared on the person's lips as they pulled back, observing her as if she were an entertaining spectacle. "How unlikely of me."

Ayaka blinked a few times as she registered who exactly stood before her and frantically hustled to her feet. Jaw unhinged, she stared disbelievingly at the first year she had been searching for, the one who had (unintentionally) landed her into such a precarious mess that her acute asthma had elicited.

" _M-Matsuoki-san!?"_

Rie's eyes narrowed. "You got something to say to me?"

"…Ah…"

Belatedly realizing how accusing her tone sounded to the younger girl, Ayaka made an attempt to rectify the situation before it became perilous; hurriedly, she picked up her bag and retrieved the bright orange notebook. Hands clammy and shaky, she prostrated forward and held it outward towards Rie as if it were a peace offering to a starved wild animal.

"Um, you f-forgot this in your c-class," she stuttered, eyes trained on the polished floor.

For a few tense moments, Rie eyeballed her in a suspicious manner, in which Ayaka assumed she was royally screwed, before the first year casually accepted the object. The ponytailed girl felt a weight lift from her shoulders; for just one heart stopping instant, she had believed the delinquent would snap, mindful of her capricious temperament — she could turn malicious at the drop of a hat.

"Thanks." Out of the blue, Rie broke out into a lopsided grin, a far cry from her previous expression. "It seems you've already paid your debt to me. But I like you, Senpai. You ever need me to kick anyone's ass, give me a shout out."

The vice president gulped at the treasurer's abnormal way of being… _nice_ , she presumed. Matsuoki Rie was truly, in this very moment, a walking conundrum just as Akashi Seijūrō; try as she might, never could Ayaka fully comprehend the complicated behaviors and intentions of the two first years, yet in terms of personality, they were on opposite ends of the spectrum.

"I-I don't think that will be…necessary — but th-thanks for offering!"

Rie inclined her head and moved past the slightly shorter girl without another word, ascending the steps with her hands stuffed in her blazer pockets. Ayaka watched her leave, a wave of relief washing over her like a shock of cold water when she recalled why exactly she needed to find the younger girl and wound up in nearly passing out on the floor.

"M-Matsuoki-san, please wait!"

"Ah?" Rie craned her head over her right shoulder, annoyance flashing across her face. "What do you want now, Senpai?"

"W-Well…" Her tremulous blue-violet eyes managed to meet intimidating silver ones. "I just wanted to remind you that there is a Student Committee conference today in a different room, class 4-A. It starts in about…" — she took a swift glance at her wristwatch — "…Seven minutes. Akashi-kun requires a-all members to be p-present."

"…Ah, fuck." Rie frowned, scratching a random itch on her forearm. "I forgot about that shit. Alright, I'll be there. Just give me a few minutes."

Ayaka looked alarmed. "U-um, you know Akashi-kun does not tolerate tardiness."

"Yeah, yeah, Senpai," She coolly waved the older girl off and continued climbing up the steps. "Akashi is emperor and absolute and what not. But for _fucks sake_ , I just want to get a _snack_ first."

* * *

Minutes later, trailing at a laidback pace on the fourth level of the school, Rie was heading towards the newly set committee room. Candidly munching on melon pan, her phone was clutched in her free hand, texting her favored contact.

' _Don't bother coming today. There's a damn committee meeting scheduled.'_

Seconds passed before a whistled tune alerted her to a response: _'That's quite alright…then I will see you another time.'_

Her eyes lowered, wishing they could have their customary time together afterschool when another message appeared below the previous one.

' _If you would like, you can come over tomorrow and have dinner with us.'_

An easy smile played on her lips; her closest friend was infinitely sweet and dependable. Whenever the hatred and gloom seemed close to overwhelming her heart, that person was there, a perpetual light, able to purge the desolate darkness.

' _Thanks, you're the best–'_

The texting screen unexpectedly disappeared as an incoming call interrupted her final message. Viewing the caller I.D, a slight smirk appeared on her face and she slide her thumb upward on the touch screen.

" _Yo Robuma."_

" _M-Matsuoki-chan."_ Her boyfriend of two months, a third year attending a different high school, sounded pitifully meek as always. _"How are you?"_

" _Fine, you know I hate small talk — hold up —"_ Rie finished off her sweet bread, unceremoniously shoving the morsel in her mouth and gulping it down. _"Ah…damn that hit the spot — so what the hell are you calling me for?"_

A shrinking laugh resonated on the other end. _"Straight to the point as usual."_

" _No shit."_ She pursed her lips, feeling her tolerance thin. _"If you got something to say, make it quick, damnit, I got somewhere to be."_

" _Ah, w-well…you see..."_ Robuma's voice sounded frazzled, more than usual, she noted. _"I don't think we can…see each other, anymore."_

The first year came to a jarring halt and stood motionless before the entrance to the Student Committee meeting, dumbfounded shock on her face as the exact meaning of his words progressively leeched like a parasite and took root — fifteen seconds of eerie silence later, a bona fide explosion was let loose.

* * *

Classroom 4-A was bustling with an active discussion amongst the regular participants of the Student Committee seated in the horizontally assembled school desks, mostly centered on the new protocols and regulations for the upcoming cultural festival in a few weeks' time; some of the more enthusiastic classes already had proposed motivating concepts and fundraisers. As expected, all vital contributors were in attendance…well, excluding one specific individual.

"Ayaka."

The aforementioned second year student went rigid in her chair, spine instinctively snapping ramrod straight. Like a child who had knowingly done wrong, she timidly locked eyes with the imposing first year president standing, with the refinement and poise of his illustrious namesake, at the head of large oak wood lectern.

"Y-Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"Matsuoki Rie is absent. Did you not do as I asked of you?"

"I…" Her mouth went dry and she struggled not to bolt out the room under his stern stare. "Y-Yes, of course, Akashi-kun. I'm…not sure where she could be."

"I see." A gelid smile graced his striking features. "Then Rie is at fault."

All conversations came to a juddering termination as his icy displeasure permeated the once tranquil atmosphere, palpable to all. The vice president couldn't help the spontaneous feeling of concern that submerged in her chest for the long-haired girl in lieu of her shocking assistance earlier and before she could stop herself, she was already addressing him.

"Akashi-kun, please f-forgive her."

Expression carefully schooled into an indecipherable mask, the erudite president regarded Ayaka, who seemed temporarily stricken at her own daring, mildly intrigued. It was exceptional indeed, for his reticent second in command to directly request something of him, and on the behalf of _Matsuoki Rie_ nonetheless.

"Interesting," he murmured, faint amusement lurking in his mismatched eyes. "Is there a specific reason why?"

"Um, yes…" Biting her lip, she forced herself to withstand his unremitting stare. "P-Perhaps she got lost…we are at a new location. I…I should have—"

" _You trifling, self-depreciating pansy ass bitch_!"

Like a tidal wave, a scalding tirade of vindictive expletives crashed, aggressive and loud, from the other side of the door and Ayaka's words faltered, a scandalized look freezing her face. A gravid silence, more potent than the former, descended upon the committee as they identified that wrath-laced voice as their disorderly treasurer while several began to uncomfortably squirm in their seats, catching Akashi's sinister countenance.

* * *

"— _And a final fuck you to you_!"

Rie brutally ended the call with her ex-boyfriend, a vehement obscenity flying from her lips. Practically crushing her blameless phone in her taut grip, the pissed delinquent lashed out at the nearby beverage vending machine, a loud bang ricocheting off the school walls.

" _That far-reaching asshole!"_ she snarled, a mutinous emotion obfuscating her visage as she shoved her phone back into her school bag after deleting his number. "And _of course_ it had to be just before father's _shitty_ party too."

Seconds passed and the only sound that was heard in the clear hall were the hard, angry puffs from the riled first year. Absentmindedly recalling the student assembly she was officially tardy to, Rie let out a final hot breath and recomposed herself, smoothing her ruffled dark gray skirt.

"Well shit…"

Her pale face scrunched up as slowly grasped that she stood stationary before the access leading to the congregation and grumpily stepped in — as predicted, the entirety of the room was steeped in muted anticipation and as her silver eyes roamed the varying expressions of her fellow members giving her, looks of unease tinged with concern, it was quite obvious that her "conversation" was overheard. Out of her peripheral, Rie glimpsed Akashi watching her with his punitive eyes, ruby and gold piercing the seething girl and she couldn't stave off the vague chill that it produced within her. Deliberately snubbing that foreign sentiment and the restless eyes fixated on her, Rie sauntered towards her designated seat and plopped down in true blue delinquent fashion.

"Sorry I'm late," she proclaimed flatly.

Akashi was not amused.

"This occasion will be the last," he decreed, tenor inflexible and urbane. "Undertake the secretary's work in addition to your own for the duration of this period and it will be completed before you are dismissed."

Sullen and internally fuming, she yielded, grumbling, "Yes, Akashi."

Afterwards, as per status quo, the council proceeded as if nothing had disturbed its previous palaver upon a single mandate from their authoritative president.

* * *

An hour passed without supplementary incident before most of the Student Council members retired from the conference room, heading home for the day, and only three individuals remained: Akashi was arranging the files in the committee ordinance binder as he waited for Rie, for she had yet to finish amassing the financial reserves figures _and_ complete the written statements from today's discourse while Ayaka was straightening the desks back to their previous arrangement.

"Done." Neatly shuffling the finalized paperwork, Rie stood and walked to the scarlet-haired president, holding out the reports. "The secretarial summaries are the first two pages; the rest are the financial statistics for the clubs in the next semester after summer vacation."

Without sparring her a glance, he removed the documents from her grasp and proceeded to categorize it with the other updated documents.

"You may leave."

A disgruntled expression developed on her face at his dismissive tone. "Fine by me." The sixteen year old went back to her seat and gathered her belongings, slinging her black messenger bag over her shoulder, more than ready to be liberated of Akashi's galling presence.

"Rie."

The silver-eyed girl postponed her departure at her name and half-heartedly faced the president, stiff and indignant. Fixing her intense gaze on him, Rie waited, expecting to be further berated on, if not for her unpunctuality, then the ribald profanity that was overheard, as wouldn't be the first time he had done so. But Akashi, evidently deigning her unfit of his immediate consideration, remained attentive on his present task and unhurried in his reaction. Ayaka, innocent bystander that she was, sensed the imminent squall building between the two first years and could only hope to avoid getting caught up in their pending clash.

Just as Rie was about to disregard him and flat out leave, irked at his delayed response, he, at last, stated, "Refrain from abusing school property or you will be indicted with deliberate vandalism."

 _"Hah?"_ Quickly, she recovered from the unprecedented attack and shot him a venomous stare. "Is that a fucking _threat_ , Akashi?!"

"It is," he said evenly without missing a beat. "In fact, I will personally ensure you're held accountable."

" _You_ _conceited bastard!_ You've got some _nerve_ —"

 _"Know your place, Rie,"_ Akashi interrupted, finally tiring of her intolerable behavior. "You _will_ mind your attitude towards _me_ , if no one else."

All over again, like the early morning, Rie found herself muzzled like a disobedient dog at his strident order and uncharacteristically conceded to the adamant glare he pinned on her. Livid at her own bitter compliance, she clenched her left hand tightly, ignoring the stinging pain as her nails cut into calloused palms.

A petrified Ayaka mutely viewed the tense conflict between the president and treasurer, the latter, though outwardly acquiescent, looking liable to strangulate the former if her involuntarily twitching fingers were anything to go by. But rather than commit an attempted murder, the delinquent girl released an unfeminine snort and traipsed out room without a backward glance. Concern coloring her sweet face, the vice president took a tentative step towards the opened door, somehow intent on consoling the furious first year girl.

"Leave her be, Ayaka."

Blue-violet eyes wide, she promptly complied with the unexpected directive. Nervously, she found herself confronting the mystifying enigma that was Akashi Seijūrō, previous glare vanished from his ridiculously attractive, alabaster face and once more construed into that expert aloofness.

"We have something more _pertinent_ to discuss."

A disconcerting sensation roiled within her stomach like a pit of tangled snakes as he beguiled her with a polished smile, searing her in place.

* * *

 _"Damn that Akashi Seijūrō!"_

Bristling like a cantankerous honey badger, Rie stomped out the wide school doors, un-styled long hair wildly billowing behind her like Hell flames. Those on the receiving end of her hateful glower scuttled away in fear of further inciting the irate girl. She came to a harsh break at the impressive gates that lead outside of _Rakuzan High,_ baleful stare beset upon at the serene sky as if it had instigated the fury presently boiling inside her.

What an _awful_ day!

Akashi had, yet again, gotten the best of her…and so many times! An intransigent command here and there, and she had submitted like a beta to its alpha. It was farcical, the blighting authority Akashi held not only over herself, but a majority of the populace in _Rakuzan_ , some instructors even. Coercion and control of such caliber that seemed natural to the crimson-haired prodigy was virtually unheard of. Intimidating as she was, Rie knew she could not compare, could not hold a candle to his as he solely relied on his profound intellectual and cold calculations while she resorted to crude verbal threats and physical violence.

Erstwhile, she no longer had a date to a celebration that had a requisite for such — worse still, there was no one who could replace that wretched Robuma on such short notice, unless…

Turbulent thoughts suddenly decelerated as she became conscious of the blazing sunset beautifully dipping in the firmament, distracted by the stunning spectacle. As the glorious orb descended, a gorgeous assortment of vibrant colors was offered, transcending its sequence, smoldering scarlet, deep coral orange, bright yellow, soft pink, and rich purple hues all coalescing to seamlessly fade into a dusky sapphire blue night.

The blazing ire burning in her chest simmered for an instant and a look of clarity swept across her face like a cool breeze.

 _Of course!_

Hastily shrugging off her shoulder bag and unzipping it, the troublemaker retrieved her phone, going to her recently contacted list and pressed the call icon under the person she had been messaging all day, pure anticipation evident by her compressed lips. Two rings and the individual she's known for nearly six years unfailingly answered.

" _Good evening, Rie-chan."_

Already, she could sense her residual rage cooling from simply hearing the mild, lilting voice on the other line.

" _Hey,"_ Rie breathed out, mouth stretching into a mischievous smirk, _"I've got an invitation for you."_

* * *

 ***** This line was borrowed from _Attack on Titan Abridged_ by **_Abridg'd Comedy_** ; if you like AOT, I highly recommend watching it on YouTube, it's downright _hilarious_.

 **~Author Memo~**

Phew, that was quite a lengthy introduction, but I felt it was necessary instead of dividing it into two different chapters, which was my initial design. The update schedule can be found on my profile, as well as any additional info, so feel free to check at your leisure. That's concludes my spiel for now! Any favorites, follows, or reviews will be happily received with opened arms. Very widely opened arms, I might add — those reviewers who notice errors, please, if possible, cite them; I will correct them post haste. Thanks so much for reading and till our next encounter!

Soriya

 **(11.21.15)**

 _Happy Birthday, Takao Kazunari!_

 **"People who enjoy life are winners."**


	2. Inadvertent, Intended

Oh gosh, my _deepest_ and _sincerest_ apologies for the delay; work and life, as always, slammed me like an oncoming eight wheel truck. I was so damn busy that I didn't even get to post on precious _Akashi Seijūrō birthday_ as I wished, OTL, I am not worthy! I know it's _exceptionally late_ but, regardless, I hope everyone had a very Happy New Years. Anyway, enough of my incessant ramblings, I do hope everyone enjoys this _EXTENDED_ new phase of _Pentimento_.

(Edited: 4/29)

 **This chapter warning (s):** foul language _galore_ , _extremely_ crude humor/threats, and a bit of violence

* * *

 _ **Phase Two**_

 _Inadvertent Tendencies and Intended Obscurities_

* * *

 **I** rritation, it seemed, was a feeling Rie would perpetually experience in the ensuing years she remained at _Rakuzan,_ beholding an unusual sight with the scarcely repressed sentiment. Obstructing the gateway leading into the superlative institution was a _preposterous_ amount of students — moreover, the racket expelling from the mass was _phenomenal,_ chaotically muddled exclamations analogous to live grenades.

Whilst witnessing her frenzied peers bustling about in that mindless, stampede manner, the irked first year darkly wondered just how fast and how many she could hospitalize before the police arrived and she was forever incarcerated. This violent contemplation, for once, felt _more_ than justified, though she needn't a preexisting motive to be malicious, it was purely within her nature.

Nonetheless, only today had she, delinquent Matsuoki Rie, woken up at goddamn _six o'clock_ in the _morning_ to come a _ludicrous hour and a half_ before any class instruction commenced, a feat she indisputably loathed — sleeping in was a more commendable pursuit than she'd _ever_ associate early attendance to be, club a.m. meetings and practices be damned.

But as luck would have it, yesterday's _beyond_ unpleasant dealings had yet to abscond her, haunting the forefront of her thoughts like a vengeful apparition; to purge herself of that surfeit frustration, going to the school's massive fitness center had been one of two solutions.

An avid regular, Rie _thrived_ there. She vigorously challenged her body's limits, lusting after the physical strain that fortified her strength; never could she tire of the exhilarating sensation — that refreshingly _raw_ exhaustion after a poetically ruthless exercise, panting and drenched in sweat as her sore muscles toughened. Also, beating the total shit out of a forty kilogram boxing bag while visualizing that arrogant Akashi _would_ be more satisfying than discharging her pent-up wrath on some random individual…that's what Nakahara Rokuro, her equable concierge, had stated and largely endorsed as her first choice (but she'd have be fine with either).

So as an alternative to pulverizing the imbecile who had mistakenly dumped used water on her as she'd passed underneath his balcony, Rie gratified herself with flipping him the finger and continued to school, even more fueled — only to have her decent act "rewarded" with the _fresh_ _bullshit_ that was this vexing _cluster-fuck_. And unfortunately for Rie, Mistress Fate was _still_ keen on playing the _clear-cut bitch_ role as any semblance of patience and like splintered when someone stepped back and unwittingly mashed her foot.

Without further provocation, the curbed flood of fierceness personified was unleashed similar to a wrecking ball, her nonviolent resolve a dilapidated structure thoroughly smashed to smithereens.

" _You dipshit!"_ hissed Rie as she jerked back the offender, a mousy-haired second year she recognized as Fujimoto Sayoko, and forced the alarmed girl to meet her incensed gaze. "That _hurt,_ damnit!"

" _Wah!_ M-Matsuoki, I'm sorry!" she cried, cowering under the dagger-like glare threatening her. "Don't beat me to a bloody pulp, _please_ , I'm _delicate_!"

"Give me a damn good reason why I—" The deviant girl stopped herself, fractious stare burning on the mob. "…Actually, you tell me just what the hell is going on here and I _might_ let this slide, got it?"

"O-Of course!" Sayoko agreed. Her shoulders sagged in relief. "Well, I was heading to school early for the Journalism Club to prepare—"

"Bitch, I didn't ask for your _life story!_ " Rie snarled, giving her a harsh shake. "Get to the _point_!"

"G-Gah, s-sorry!"

Tears gathered in the corners of indigo blue eyes and Sayoko blinked several times to halt their descent, granted, she couldn't terminate the tremors of terror coasting relentlessly through her system like wild oceanic waves.

Trapped in a dicey situation with this debauched girl once again…

Just how _unlucky_ could she _get?_

Her first encounter with Rie at the start of the semester had been completely _disastrous —_ during lunch, Sayoko had clumsily tripped over her own two feet, slopping her exquisite homemade bento all over the long-haired first year.

Needless to say, Rie had been _furious_.

Ever since then, traumatized by the (luckily) verbal flaying she underwent, merely being within _hearing range_ of the delinquent girl's voice just about petrified Sayoko — that vindictive, smoldering fury in her gruff tone was genuinely _menacing_ , as if she'd _slaughter_ simply because she was _pissed off_.

The journalist suddenly visualized a blood-splattered Rie encircled by carnage after a brutal killing spree; perched on _one_ of the revoltingly _bountiful_ mounds of cadavers, a creepily cheerful smile was carved on her angular face as she relished a stick of chocolate-flavored pocky and…

…

…

Alright, alright, _alright_ , so maybe she _was_ stretching her morbid imagination a bit _too_ far—

"What's the hold up?! You wanna _die_ that badly?! _"_

And apparently, her disturbing outlook _wasn't_ as far-fetched as she thought, inciting Sayoko to hurriedly splutter, "I-It has something to do with A-Ayaka-chan, for sure."

"Ah?" Her restricting clutch on the quivering brunette slackened. "What the hell do all these people want with her?"

"I'm not quite sure, Matsuoki," she replied, eyeing the "thug" of _Rakuzan High_ warily. "We were walking together when this happened. And everybody is shouting all at once — it's hard to understand _anything_. That's all I know, honest."

"Is that so? Then," Eyes slanting into silver slits, an ominous camber distorted her lips, "you've outlive your significance to me."

With a pitiless sneer, she pushed away her captive and the freed second year emitted a short yelp as she stumbled backwards, managing to steady herself before she could painfully crash on the grainy asphalt. All the same, Sayoko let out a breath, grateful to have been spared, although she could only pray for the rest, her hapless neighbor and friend, Ayaka, in particular, as she observed the first year advance toward the human swarm, incapable of stopping her.

"Out of my fucking way!"

Cries of surprise and yelps of pain resounded as Rie aggressively forced those in her route aside with a sharp elbow to the ribs here (" _Move it_ , ya stupid jackass _!_ "), and a rough shove there ("Shit bitch, _back up!_ "). The disrupted horde immediately opened a path for Rie to evade surplus harassment; moments later, she reached the focal point where Kugimiya Ayaka was situated.

Drowning in the hectic volley of exigent demands and queries, the harried teenager was on the brink of sheer panic. Wide blue-violet eyes were frenetic and rapidly darting about, searching for a viable means of escape and chanced upon a newly formed breach in the swarm (that had become deathly hushed all of a sudden) on her right lateral.

Desperate, Ayaka took a single step forward when the opening spawned a rather saturated-looking girl touting an aggravated scowl. Stunned, mouth agape, she blinked numerous times to dispel any possible delirium before fully distinguishing those wine purple locks, and sequentially realizing that this was…

"M-Matsuoki-san _?!_ " she gasped aloud in shock. "Wha…What are you—"

"Shut your damn mouth." Rie marched forward, droplets of water flying everywhere, and snatched her wrist, startling the older girl into an apprehensive silence. "We're going, _now_."

Not a single student was foolish enough to stop the militant treasurer as she unceremoniously dragged the speechless vice president away, though they _did_ wonder if they would see the second year in good condition again.

Catching the attention of Matsuoki Rie was akin to poking a slumbering grizzly bear in the eye with a stick — _you just don't do it_.

"She's _fucked!_ " a random guy shouted.

* * *

After slamming the door to the girl's locker room, where she'd deliberately carted Ayaka to, Rie stood there, swearing vehemently under her breath as she wrung her hair free of excess water. Meanwhile, leaning wearily against a tall locker to catch her breath from the rushed excursion was Ayaka, a bizarre amalgamation of confusion and wonder plastered on her face. Of all the sundry students here, the renowned _delinquent_ was literally the last person she would've suspected to come _this_ early to school, let alone liberate her from treacherous circumstances for a _second_ time.

Evidently, Rie's uncanny timing for inadvertent heroics was _impeccable_.

Be that as it may, upon surveying the peevish scowl directed at her after the first year had partially dried her sopping wet locks, a bubble of trepidation frothed thickly, like heated milk, within her rabbit heart.

Because Matsuoki Rie was ultimately _not_ a hero in any shape or definition of the term.

"You mind telling me what the _fuck_ that was back there, Senpai? Because—"

" _I-I'm sorry!"_ Ayaka blurted out, stealing a surprised flinch from Rie. "I'm so, so _sorry_ , Matsuoki-san! Please, forgive me!"

Unsure of where to start, she began with what could possibly bar her from incurring the younger girl's legendary wrath: apologize profusely. Wholly oblivious to the puzzled exasperation developing on her face, Ayaka persisted, bowing in tandem to her words of repentance.

"I-I didn't mean to trouble y-you and I…uh, I didn't think I'd be f-found out this soon…that it would be this… _b-bad_."

"Hah?" Rie's nose scrunched up and her scowl deepened. "What the hell are you on about?"

"Y-You mean you don't…" Ayaka faltered. Comprehension dawning on her face, she fell mute, the floor instantly became the most interesting thing in the world to her. "…Oh."

But _of course_ , Rie wouldn't be acquainted of the circumstances — she'd already left the school grounds yesterday evening when it had transpired, and was, consequently, ignorant. And the second year highly doubted she partook in frivolous gossiping with friends — not to be cynical, but did the contentious girl, with her idiosyncratic temper, even _have_ a plethora of friends here in _Rakuzan?_

Unlikely would be _severe_ understatement.

Regardless of that, it was totally _ridiculous anyway_ with just how _many_ were acquainted of the incident _already_ — prior to being overrun by a veritable stampede, she'd been happily chatting with her friend, Sayoko, as they strolled to _Rakuzan_ when the first individual (waiting at the school gates specifically to encounter Ayaka) eagerly tried to probe her, the core source, for more information. Tongue-tied and mortified, the cream-haired lass managed to convey her flagrant disbelief and the nosy student proceeded to enlighten her; the cunning eavesdropper had posted the story on a prevalent blog site by that was frequented by a variety of high school students, _Rakuzan_ notwithstanding.

The power and speed of the social media network was truly amazing _—_ and _terrifying_.

" _Senpai."_

With a jolt, Ayaka was broken out of her ongoing thoughts, heedful of the waning patience skulking in that ever sharp tone. She locked eyes with nettled silver ones and was honestly bemused, yet thankful of the tolerance the infamously quick-tempered first year bequeathed her — normally, she'd have lost patience and lashed out and the ill-fated target would be nursing a busted lip, her signature attack.

It could be that Rie did indeed "like her", as she had mentioned in passing yesterday…at the very least, enough to not punch her lights out. And because of this, Ayaka, elected to disclose her dilemma; trust was the very least she could offer as a tribute to her previous assistance.

"...Well, M-Matsuoki-san," she began hesitantly, fiddling with the hem of her skirt, "you see, yesterday, after you left, A-Akashi-kun and I talked for a bit…"

"Really now?" Rie folded her arms under her chest, a curious, albeit petulant, sentiment flaring across her face at the mention of her self-proclaimed rival. "And what'd the absolute jackass want with you?"

"He um…h-he…"

"He _what?_ Spit it _out_ , Senpai."

"Akashi-kun, he…" Painstakingly self-conscious, she gulped, blue-violet irises shifting away from Rie to circumvent that piqued regard. "He, ah…asked me to be his _c-companion_ to your father's g-gala."

Stillness promptly followed after the bombshell declaration.

Unnerved by the cumbrous atmosphere suddenly ubiquitous in the changing room, Ayaka peeked at Rie only to cringe at the piercing scrutiny aimed at her, those stark silver eyes scintillating as her lips curled with unrevealed intent. For unfathomable reasons, she prepared to launch an explanation when brazen mirth overwhelmed the pretense, unfeminine laughter abounding and bouncing of the metallic frames of the lockers.

"What a fucking riot _!_ " Rie crowed, nearly doubled over at the hilarity of the unexpected predicament. "I can't believe that of _all_ damn girls here, he picked _you!"_

Ayaka, while comforted that the previous tension had dispersed, couldn't help the twinge of hurt that flashed across her face; although she wasn't exactly _overjoyed_ on Akashi selecting her, she also, by any means, didn't consider herself to be an unscrupulous girl or choice.

"Is…there something w-wrong with me, M-Matsuoki-san?" she asked miserably, microscopic self-confidence taking a direct plunge.

"Ah?" The loutish laughter subsided and Rie looked marginally contrite upon glimpsing the older girl's gloomy, stung expression. "Oh _shit_ — no, not _at all_ , Senpai; it's just that most of the bitches here, hell, even a couple of guys, would fucking _kill_ to be in your position. And you don't seem thrilled about it."

"B-But that's no fair," Ayaka almost whined, a tiny, reflexive pout shaping her lips. "W-Would you be happy in my situation, Matsuoki-san?"

 _"Hell the fuck no!"_ she snapped automatically, a vile look mutilating her face. "I'd sooner _choke_ on my own damn liver while being _mauled_ by a fucking moose!"

"E-Eh?" Ayaka cast Rie a wide-eyed, skeptical look. "Isn't that o-over the top? N-Not to mention, implausible and—"

"What's that, _Senpai?_ "

"N-Never mind, it was nothing!"

Mentally wincing, Ayaka marveled how she'd overlooked just _who_ exactly she was conversing with; Rie wasn't exactly someone to _banter_ with even if she was beginning to grow weirdly comfortable with the inimical first year; a single erroneous remark could result in being flattened like a banana pancake.

On the other hand, even more distressing, was her condemning state of affairs with Akashi and, as of right now, Rie was the only person she could privately spill her reservations to, free of ridicule.

"A-Anyway, Matsuoki-san…to be frank, I'm actually really worried." Ayaka fretfully wrung her hands together. "Akashi-kun is very popular and admired by almost everyone here. W-What will the other students say about me?"

"Ah? Who gives a flying shit?" But when Ayaka didn't look too convinced, Rie scratched the back of her head and gruffly added, "Look Senpai, I don't like that douche…but, I figure if any foolhardy assholes do or say anything harmful to you, he'd put a stop to it. Plus you got _me_ , dumbass, or did you forget what I said the other day?"

At that grumbled assertion, the cream-haired teen felt an impromptu smile grace her lips as a heartfelt emotion palpitated in her chest. In this sole instant, Ayaka was _positive_ — even with the _constant_ litany of animosity attached to her, even with the disparaging reputation she _herself_ had willingly established and shouldered, Rie truly _wasn't_ a bad person. Yesterday and now today's demonstration had validated this; the mercurial girl did possess the capacity to be and act kindly.

But Ayaka was fair enough to admit that the first year _did_ have a remarkably _anomalous_ and _disjointed_ approach to said propensity.

"I…I'm not sure what I did to earn your consideration, M-Matsuoki-san, but… _thank you_." The sincerity of her words was mirrored in her inimitable, pure smile. "It's sweet of you to c-care for my sake."

"Che!" Rie scoffed at the shorter girl, but less harshly than normal, the tips of her ears, concealed by her lengthy hair, glowing red. " _Idiot_ , I'm only in for the potential _fights_ , don't get fucking carried."

"Yes, of course," she replied softly, the meaningful smile refusing to leave despite the seemingly cruel avowal. "I understand."

"Hm." With an approving smirk, Rie turned away from Ayaka and moved forward, inaudibly opening the locker room entry to peer outside. "Seems like we weren't followed by the mindless rabble, so you're all good. I'll be taking my leave."

"Oh?" Ayaka blinked, caught off guard. "A-Ah, okay, thanks again."

"Sure." The treasurer causally strolled out, intent on the adjacent fitness center and flung a parting wave to the vice president. "Later, Senpai."

"Yes, um, s-see you later."

Packed with a fresh, unexpected swell of partiality for the abrasive delinquent, Ayaka fondly observed her departing form, stare devoted on that long (approximately _knee-length_ ) plum hair swishing to and fro in a synchronized pattern, like a metronome. It was all thanks to Rie that she could feel the strung-out tension vacate her body as she naturally relaxed, the stress of the invasive crowd smoothly ebbing away…'til a perceptible aura of concern detained her in its usual, insistent clutch.

"Matsuoki-san!" Hastily darting forward, she lingered underneath the entryway to the locker room, thin fingers lightly clutching the door frame. "Ah, please wait a moment, Matsuoki-san!"

"What?" Rie queried without sparing a backward glance. "Better hurry and say what you gotta say. I'm already behind my damn plans."

"Um, I wanted to ask about y-you," she demurely admitted. "It's about your boy, er… _ex-boyfriend_ , I was w-worried because yesterday you seemed upset and—"

"Oh _that_?"

Though Ayaka couldn't see it, a smirk with surreptitious intentions slithered across Rie's lips, producing an unsettling representation of a sly serpent that had cornered its doomed prey.

"Heh, that guy doesn't mean _shit_ to me anymore; he's been _replaced_."

* * *

Mibuchi Reo, without question, simply _adored_ gossips of all variations and was especially meticulous in remaining up-to-date with the very hottest chinwag circling amidst his peers. Thus, it also goes without saying that he was _expressly_ aware of Kugimiya Ayaka being designated as his _dear_ Sei-chan's date (was she his first, how _cute_ ) the instant the titillating news dispatched online, flourishing richly like the cherry blossoms in the fresh springtime.

Subsequently, he concluded that it was his sacred obligation as Sei-chan's doting senior to mingle with her and guarantee that she was irrefutably fitting (he _refused_ to have some _overbearing floozy_ all over his Sei-chan) for their young captain (…yes, yes, _obviously_ , Sei-chan was _absolute_ and _always_ _right_ … _but_ , it wouldn't _hurt_ to _ascertain_ the veracity of this fact, _right?_ ).

And that's how Mibuchi found himself meandering down the hall towards her classroom after the bell for lunch was issued, a dainty smile conspicuous on his ivory face.

Thinking back, he recalled her being an especially shy classmate and established partner of his last year in their communal subject, Classical Literature. Though her enervating bashfulness periodically raised some concerns for oral presentations, her benign nature and tenacious work ethic more than made up for it; all of their projects had received top marks, which definitely scored her brownie points with him.

Naturally, that diligent streak was a premier reason Akashi appointed her as his vice president and could possibly be one of his furtive motives behind his invitation to Ayaka as his optimal companion to such an prestigious occasion (despite being hosted by the parents of that _insufferable_ Matsuoki "girl"). Aware or otherwise (doubtlessly the former), the crimson-haired prodigy seemingly favored that aspect in people, Mibuchi had increasingly discovered, irrespective of the first year's own natural brilliance.

Drawing closer to his destination, a head of cream colored locks (thrown in a very familiar side ponytail) tentatively poked from inside room G-2, a guarded expression, unmistakable even viewing from the side profile, plastered on the clearly feminine face. She glimpsed around discreetly, somehow skimming right over the lofty figure impending on her right, and exhaled lightly before stepping out; that was Kugimiya Ayaka, no doubt.

Filled with delighted anticipation, Mibuchi set out to broadcast his presence when a brown blur hurtled past him with the alacrity of a wild tornado, colliding into his target.

"Ayaka-chan! _I'm sorry!_ Are you _okay_ ; are _hurt_ you anywhere?" The speeding blur, a very loud (thus _very_ annoying) brunette, seized her dumbfounded face, scanning for any discernible injuries. "Oh thank God, you _look_ ok! All morning, I was _freaking out_ about _you_! I tried searching for you after _she'd_ dragged you off, but I couldn't find you, so I was even _more_ worried and was cursing myself for basically unleashing a verbatim _beast_ on you and—"

"Sayoko-chan, please calm down," Ayaka interjected, peeling the rambling girl's hands off her face with a low sigh. "I'm fine. Matsuoki-san was actual helping me in her own way. She's really not that bad."

"Not _that_ bad?!" she squawked, jaw effectively plummeting to the floor. "Are you _kidding me?!_ She was _this_ close," Sayoko straightaway held her thumb and index finger centimeters apart, "to _gutting me_ like a _fish_ — if I hadn't told her what was happening with you and that ridiculous crowd this morning, I'd be pushing up daisies. I _swear_ , that girl is the manic love child of freaking _Freddy Krueger_ and _The Grudge_."

"I-Isn't that a bit harsh _?_ "

" _NO!_ And the way she curses nearly every time she opens her mouth, like seriously, what is with that _?_ Is she some sort of psychotic sailor on cocaine or something, I mean, _really_ —"

"Pardon me, ladies." Mibuchi stood before the girls, both of which flinched at the sudden appearance of the tall basketball player. "While your conversation is quite amusing, I'd like to be able to have my lunch without rushing myself."

Sayoko stared at him, indigo eyes chary. "So…why are you even _here?_ What do _you_ what anyway?"

The feminine teen felt his brow twitch at the audacity of the snarky-mouthed journalist who was just as wearisome as he originally presumed. Surely he couldn't be bothered to interact with her or any female who chose to conducted themselves so gauchely. As he strongly believed, the fairer sex should behave especially prim and proper, hence Sayoko, in his critical judgment, was essentially no different than the degenerate she scorned so vindictively…although, to be sure, no student, male or female, could equate to Matsuoki Rie in terms of indecorum; she was incontestably _beastly_ — that, he _could_ sympathize with — however, the matter at hand took precedence.

"If you must know, _sweetie_ , I am _here_ for Kugimiya-chan." He faced said girl who went at least three shades paler upon his clarification. "I'd like you to accompany me to lunch."

"W-What?!" The cream-haired girl did a double-take, shell-shocked at his bizarre entreaty. "But…but why so—"

" _Whoa, whoa,_ hold the phone!" Sayoko exclaimed at full volume, lobbing him a glare as she buckled her hands on her hips. "Ayaka-chan is having _lunch_ with _me_! I want to interview her for a popular column in our paper, _Rakuzan Rhapsody_!" She rudely ignored Mibuchi in favor of staring at the reluctant subject with fervent, glittery eyes. "This zesty tidbit is just _too_ good to pass up — I just _have_ to get your side of the story! Everyone is _dying_ to know how you snagged the attention of the elusive emperor of _Rakuzan High!_ "

" _S-Snagged_? _"_ Ayaka squeaked faintly. "But…but I d-didn't—"

"Excuse me, Fujimoto, but I _do_ believe I asked her _first_."

"So _what_?!" the journalist countered, marching up to Mibuchi in a challenging manner. "She's _my_ friend, not _yours_ , you lanky pest!"

"My, my." He frowned down at the plucky brunette, disapproval flashing in his viridian green eyes. "I suggest you watch your attitude. A lady shouldn't behave so _unpleasantly_."

Sayoko scoffed. "In case you didn't realize, this is the _twenty-first century_ , buddy, and your ideals of women are severely outdated."

"That still doesn't validate your unwarranted rudeness," he smartly fired back. "I merely said the truth."

"Tch, like I said—"

"Please, stop you two!"

The arguing pair halted their surly exchange, quizzically glancing at the shy second year; upon being the pivotal point of deliberation once again, Ayaka almost caved, but she shoved her constant anxiety down and stood firm, blue-violet eyes reprimanding. "I-I am sorry for my outburst, but…I've dealt with a lot of things this morning." With a plaintive sigh, she absently adjusted her pleated gray skirt. "I am tired of all the commotion about A-Akashi-kun and I; everyone is taking it out of c-context. I…I even stayed behind to avoid interrogations from my classmates, pretending I had to discuss something with our Sensei…I've had enough…I just…I just don't know how to d-deal with all this…"

"…Ayaka-chan…"

Hearing the distraught undertones in her soft voice, traces of sympathy skimmed across Mibuchi and Sayoko's faces; the two momentarily traded looks of mutual understanding, before the latter moved forward, wrapping her arms around the troubled girl in a gentle embrace.

"…I'm sorry." Sayoko looked properly abashed that her obsessive reporter instincts had upset a longtime friend of hers. "I didn't mean to pester you like everyone else…y'know how I always get caught up in the moment...it's no excuse, but I am sorry."

The momentary shock on Ayaka's face soon melted away. Instead, a remissive smile played on her lips, moved by her friend's earnest apology. "…Okay." She withdrew herself from the brunette, and stepped back, regarding her in a more positive mood. "It seems I can never stay mad at you, Sayoko-chan."

"Heh." Uplifted at the elevated atmosphere, Sayoko chortled, playfully grinning as she indicated her face with two index fingers. "Well, _duh_ , how can you resist _this_ adorable face, hmm?"

"I do think you may being going too far with that statement."

"Who the _heck_ asked for _your_ opinion, Mibuchi?!"

"No one, but it's always here," he cleverly quipped, a touch of mirth gracing his face as he watched her sulk, unable to form a comeback. "Now that you two have made up, my own request to you, Kugimiya-chan, is left unanswered."

"Ah, yes." Ayaka confronted him, seeming more assured. "I…I will accept your invitation after all. I'd…I'd like to talk with A-Akashi-kun anyway, if possible."

"Splendid!" Mibuchi exclaimed, clapping his hands together in glee. "Then let's be on our way, hmm?"

"Y-Yes, just one moment, please." Out the corner of her eyes, she'd caught her childhood friend glaring resentfully at the elated basketball player, grudging her decision. "I'm sorry, Sayoko-chan. I promise that we'll have lunch tomorrow and…and m-maybe, I'll even have something to s-say for _Rakuzan Rhapsody_ even…"

"Eh?" The journalist perked up at the proposal. "Really?"

"O-Only for you."

"Okie-dokie!" Sayoko chirped with a shit-eating grin, evidently pleased at the new turn of events. "Then it's settled! Catch you later! Have fun with the emperor and his subjects! Oh, and you had _better_ watch over her, you gangly nuisance!" She stuck her tongue out at him, childishly waggling the pink appendage before dashing away in the same style as she arrived, a brown blur, careening down the empty hallway.

"Is she always so _agreeable_?" Mibuchi asked sarcastically, a markedly disdainful note in his deep timbre.

"Ah, s-sorry about that." Ayaka gave him an apologetic look. "Sayoko-chan just cares and worries for me, so she gets a bit, um, o-overzealous, in her venture to support me."

"Hm, well, I suppose that's her _only_ redeeming quality. But enough about her." Mibuchi beamed as he reached out and grasped her wrist, gently tugging her forward. "Let's get going. I'm sure the team has already settled at our table by now."

"Okay," she capitulated, permitting his action. "B-By the way, how have you been?"

"Oh, me?" Mibuchi pondered, lips pursed in a contemplative manner as he relinquished her wrist once they paced alongside each other. "Just wonderful, actually. Basketball is a joy and my classes have been well and good…though, it's a shame you're not in a class of mine this year; you were my all-time favorite partner."

Those genuine words impelled a radiant smile from the introverted girl. "I also enjoyed working with you as well. Thank you for putting up with m-me and my…habits."

"Of course, hon; I liked spending time with you." Mibuchi rapidly found himself unable to control the content smile emerging on his lips; Kugimiya Ayaka hadn't changed a bit since the day he'd met her — and for that he couldn't be happier.

Being in her company reminded him of their bygone days as assigned partners; how she'd occasionally pack an extra snack for him during after school study sessions; how she'd timidly, but stubbornly, insist he stay for dinner whenever their projects carried late into the dusky evening at her house; how she'd always attempt to schedule around his basketball training whenever a particularly lengthy assignment was given, even completing some of his part, despite her own club activities and duties.

Overall, Kugimiya Ayaka was a courteous and proper girl with a pleasant disposition and strong intellect; even physically, she was rather attractive in that sweetly innocent way that several teen girls, in this day and age, didn't bother upholding. If his dear Sei-chan ever sought to become romantically involved with her, then he really had no complaints.

"I've got to say, I'm glad," Mibuchi confessed out loud, generating a confused stare from the cream-haired girl. "Of all the ladies here, I'm quite happy that Sei-chan picked you."

"O-Oh?" Comprehending the route the conversation was charting towards, a tremendously skittish look surfaced on her face. "I…um…M-Mibuchi-kun…"

"Don't you worry, sweetheart, I won't hound you about Sei-chan." He winked flamboyantly. "At least, _for now_."

"…Thanks, Mibuchi-kun…"

No more was said and a companionable silence descended between the two second years like gently falling leaves in the autumn…but, Ayaka couldn't abolish the niggling feeling that, perhaps, this was a bad idea.

* * *

It was official — this _was_ a _very_ bad idea; from the moment Ayaka entered the bustling lunchroom with Mibuchi by her side, she could sense it, the judging, inquisitive gazes pinioned on them, mostly _her_. And now she was awkwardly squashed between an excited, garrulous Hayama Kotarō and voraciously eating Nebuya Eikichi. On top of that, diagonally positioned across from her was Akashi, consuming his lunch in such a quiet, elegant manner, that she felt _slovenly_ by comparison.

The modest girl was confounded of his motives behind inviting the timid, inadequate her to the cultured gala when she was outright displaced simply by _existing_ in his refined company.

Mibuchi, whom was sitting adjacent to the scarlet-haired youth, glanced at the only female at the table in mild concern. "Kugimiya-chan, are you ok? Aren't you going to finish your lunch?"

"Um…y-yes, fine." Her demeanor screamed otherwise, but no else one seemed to take notification. She uneasily picked at her half-eaten food with chopsticks. "I'm just getting f-full already."

"That's no good," Nebuya stated, giving her an almost stern look. "If you want to be big, healthy, and strong, you've got eat _lots_. Take me, for example."

"You leave her alone." Mibuchi glared at the brawny teen who was practically inhaling the last of his hefty meal as if it were oxygen. "She doesn't aspire to be a gluttonous brute like you."

"Yeah and I doubt most people can eat as much as you, Ei-chan," Hayama remarked with snigger. "Hey, Kugi-chan, I've got a question for ya."

Ayaka gawked at his familiarity. _"K-Kugi-chan?"_

The candid blond ignored her incredulous regard. "Is it true that Matsuoki-chan hauled you off this morning?"

"I'd prefer it if we keep _that one_ out of our dialogue," Mibuchi quickly interjected with a contemptible sniff. "My encounter with her this morning was more than I could stand."

"Aw, come on Reo-nee!" Hayama protested in defense of the volatile first year. "She ain't as bad you make her out to be. And she's actually kinda cute, if you look at her."

"You must be squinting real hard then."

"Nah, I feel you, Kotarō," Nebuya approved with a hearty laugh. "Matsuoki is definitely my type; she held her own against me in arm wrestling once for over thirty seconds _—_ most _guys_ here can't even manage _fifteen_!"

"Woah, _seriously_?! That's amazing!"

Ayaka seemed captivated by the account, mouth freely falling open; it was clear why most students, senior or otherwise, tended to avoid opposing the long-haired girl infamous for her physically violent reactions; she was _strong_ , alarmingly so.

"And just how does potentially emasculating you make her _cute_?" Mibuchi asked disbelievingly. "That's so _unbecoming_. That kind of masculinity in a girl…it makes me _wonder_."

"Wonder what?" Hayama and Nebuya chorused in unison.

"…Nothing." The effeminate shooting guard simply shook his head and continued eating, opting not to go into details of just what exactly he thought of Rie and her strength; it would be too much of a hassle to explain it all.

"Okay then…" Hayama shrugged carelessly before an impish glint lighted his dark green eyes. "Oi, Akashi."

The scarlet-haired first year, who'd been observing this whole interval in impartial silence, flicked his sharp bi-colored eyes to the snaggletooth boy. "What is it, Kotarō?"

"Why'd you asked Kugi-chan to be your date?"

Mibuchi, and astonishingly enough, Nebuya, surveyed their captain in barely masked interest and Ayaka anxiously shifted her blue-violet eyes to him, waiting with baited breath for his response. Even the lively cafeteria was momentarily subdued as they overheard the query that nearly everyone sought an answer to.

"Ah." Akashi smiled eloquently, calmly. "I do believe that is on a need-to-know basis."

"Aww, come 'on! We're all _really_ curious though!"

"Very well," he permitted, with a calculated look to Ayaka. "As she is my second command in the Student Committee, we interact quite often. I can trust her to behave aptly whereas others would not. We also are rather at ease with each other as a result of our constant cooperation."

 _Speak for yourself, Akashi-kun,_ Ayaka _(wisely)_ thought, keeping her disagreement to herself. With a low sigh, she lifted her blue thermos of herbal tea to her lips, taking small sips of the tepid liquid. There was something abnormal and unnerving about that _convenient_ explanation, and the sneaking suspicion that he wasn't being completely forthright crossed her mind like a fleeting breeze.

"Moreover, Ayaka," Still supping her drink, she directed her gaze on Akashi, indicating her undivided attention. "After basketball practice concludes, accompany me to my residence this evening."

She nearly choked on her tea at that announcement. "E-Eh?! W-Why's _that_?"

"I've taken the liberty of selecting a dress that complements my own ensemble," he explicated, leveling her with a solemn, composed stare. "You will be fitted today to rectify inaccuracies, if any."

Ayaka just stared at him, at a total loss for words, as babbles of conversation arouse in the refectory once more, her and Akashi being the distinctive focus amid the clamorous chatter.

"Woah, Kugi-chan gets to go to Akashi's place! _Neat_!"

"Oi, Kotarō, you gonna eat that fish?"

"Lay off my lunch, you _greedy gorilla_!"

"Oh, _Sei-chan_ ," Mibuchi gushed, eyes sparkling with shameless admiration. "That's just like you to be so _attentive._ You must feel so _lucky_ , Ayaka-chan~!"

Still thunderstruck, Ayaka could only supply a weak nod of consent to her taciturn gala partner, lips quavering with unease and certainly not feeling _lucky_ as Mibuchi alleged her to be.

* * *

"There you are, Matsuoki-chan!" Silver eyes shut in moody resignation upon identifying the jovial voice of Ogasawa Izo, who'd recently taken to spending his lunch with her (for reasons beyond her grasp). "I didn't see you in the cafeteria, so I thought you'd be in our homeroom; guess I was right, eh?"

"What the hell do you want with me?" she rumbled crabbily, probing him with a virulent glare whilst he helped himself to a chair across her, toting a grin. "I've told you before that you're nothing but a pain in the ass to me."

"Yeah, I know. It was pretty obvious after you'd chucked your textbook at me the other day." Izo ran his fingers through his dark gray tresses with an oddly buoyant smile, gliding over the receding bump on the upper side of his head. "You're awfully strong for a girl, aren't ya?"

Rie chose to ignore his slightly chauvinist remark in favor of asking, "So, you're still here, because?"

"Well, I still want to be friends with Matsuoki-chan, of course."

"You're a fucking _idiot_."

"So I've been told," he hummed, untying the dark blue cloth wrapped around his bento box and lifting its lid to unveil its contents. "Ah, mom packed my favorite today! Lucky~!"

Unhindered (or blissfully unaware) of the cynical gaze immobilized on him, Izo picked up his chopsticks, muttering a quick "thanks for the food" and enthusiastically began consuming his meal. The delinquent watched him for a full minute, unclear of her next course of action as this situation was rarely explored territory, to say the least. She hadn't anticipated such relentless persistence (three weeks and counting) from this whimsical character.

Hitherto, she'd cruelly cussed him out (the first time he'd approached her), threatened him with variety of bodily punishments (ranging from stuffing and locking him into his own locker to pushing him down a flight of stairs), avoided areas she'd normally loiter around at lunch in an attempt to elude him (and he'd managed to find her), and, more recently, pitched her bulky ass textbook at him. He'd endured it all with a blithe grin (and an occasional bout of crocodile tears) — she was at a loss.

"Why doesn't he get a clue?" Rie muttered to herself prior to silver irises illuminating with a rather _impetuous_ interpretation. " _Holy shit_ — so you want to get up my skirt _that_ _badly_?"

Izo, who was in the process of swallowing a bite of meat, immediately choked. " _Gah_ — _what the_ _hell_ are you _saying_?!" he cried after chugging his water bottle to ease down the food and soothe the aching pain in his throat. "You nearly _killed_ me just now!"

"Oh?" Rie cocked her hear to the side, blinking in a placid, almost innocent manner. "Guess that's not it then."

"Of course it's not it!" he shouted indignantly, thankful the class was devoid of others. "How did you even _come_ to that conclusion?!"

The long-haired girl merely shrugged and opted to remove her own lunch from the small storage space attached underneath every student desk. "So, your name is Ogasawa Izo, right?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah?" he blankly affirmed with a puzzled look at the random shift of topic. "Wait, what? Hold on, I'm confused."

"What's there to be confused about, numb-nuts?" she demanded with a mocking leer. "You want to be _friends_ , right?"

"Yeah…"

"Then _congradu-fucking-lations_ — you've officially annoyed me enough to reach a point where breaking you _isn't_ in my interest anymore. I'll accept you, Ogasawa."

"Wha _— seriously_?! _You mean it?_ " Joy and relief filled his ice blue eyes, a smile bursting on his face like effervescent fireworks as he threw he hands up, whopping ecstatically. " _I did it!_ I really, _really_ did it — I can _finally_ be _friends_ with Matusoki-chan~!"

"Definitely a fucking idiot," she mumbled under her breath, though, the corners of her lips marginally curving upward at his idiotically blissful expression belied the jibe.

Against all odds, Izo had successfully netted himself a prospective friendship with her, something only a select few had managed to accomplish. And though she'd deemed him eligible to attain her complete trust, he had miles to go before that was conceivable; Rie was a person of action, thus, the authenticity of their camaraderie would have to be further demonstrated — at another time, of course.

"You know, I saw a strange sight in the cafeteria today," Izo offhandedly mentioned after calming down, intersecting her incessant train of thoughts (on him). "It threw me for a loop."

Her right eye twitched. "Y'know what's _also_ strange," she began tetchily, "I see your vagueness starting to piss me off in the near future and earning _you_ a foot to the face."

Izo rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Eh, sorry — by _strange_ , I meant, I saw Kugimiya-senpai with Akashi and the rest of the basketball starters…except that one guy I can never really remember." A shrill screech of chair legs scraping against the floor pierced the air like clashing blades as Rie pushed back her seat and stood, prompting him to stare questioningly at her act. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah. I need to take a piss."

 _"Matsuoki-chan!"_

"What?"

"Taking a piss is _not_ something a _girl_ should say."

"Hah?" A neatly arched eyebrow raised in exasperation. "I fail to see the problem with saying it like that. Anyway, watch my shit, Ogasawa, or it's your funeral."

"Roger that, Matsuoki-chan!" He saluted her brisk exit with a cheery beam. "You'll learn you can always depend on me!"

His committed words went through one ear and out the other, disregarded, as the delinquent marched with a single-minded drive, pale face pinched in frustration; how could she have overlooked _Ayaka_? This morning, hadn't she reinstated her oath to shield the second year from any plausible persecutions from prying persons? Even if she was with Akashi and his company, which essentially assured her safety from harassment of any type, she still should have followed up on her and—

"Wow, today your lunch looks _extra_ appealing."

"As you would expect of my five-star chef." Instantly recognizing that deceptively honeyed, high-pitched voice, Rie decelerated, coming to a cessation near an opened classroom. "Today, he took further care in preparing this to be exceptionally palatable for my recent triumph in beating the fastest swimming time recorded on the female _Rakuzan_ swimming club."

"You're always so _amazing_ , Motokawa-chan!"

"It's no small wonder why you're the _captain_."

"Yeah, you're incredible; I can't _fathom_ why Akashi-kun picked that annoying shy girl over you." A spark of anger ignited in Rie's chest at that disdainful quip. "I mean, she's certainly not as cute as you."

"What could Akashi-kun be _thinking_?"

Rie grimaced, vacillating between leaving for her favored senior and tuning in to this blatant ridicule of said senior. Since Ayaka _was_ currently in Akashi's presence and, therefore, safeguarded, the older girl, more than likely, didn't need her at this very instant — she'd been hasty, but she'd honestly had to use the restroom (and it had made for a good cover as well).

Decision finalized, she discreetly propped herself up against the wall nearby the class that occupied the pompous harpy and her usual three cronies, purpose torrid in her silver eyes — whereas eavesdropping wasn't really her style, she'd learned long ago that information had its own merits and uses (in her case, mostly for blackmailing and vocal evidence if she so elected to record).

This time around, though…

"Ah, that's quite mean of you to say," Nyoko chided in that nauseating, syrupy sweet tone laced with phony concern. "Kugimiya-san isn't ugly at all. Besides, I _do_ have someone I'm seeing at the moment."

"Oh, please, who _cares_ about him — Akashi-kun is a _much_ better fit for Motokawa-chan!"

"Yeah, and even still, there's so many better girls! _I_ wouldn't have minded being his date at all!"

" _Right?!_ And her family isn't even wealthy or noteworthy like ours, _especially_ , yours, Motokawa-chan! Your mother's home décor corporation is virtually uncontested."

"Is it possible that Akashi-kun _wasn't_ aware that we were also summoned to that Matsuoki celebration event?"

"That must be so, otherwise, he'd have _surely_ reconsidered."

An airy giggle accompanying various hums of agreement resonated; thoroughly repulsed, Rie had had her fill of being on momentary standby, and waltzed inside as if she ruled the domain, mouth slanted in a hostile simper.

" _Motokawa Nyoko_ — a categorical _bitch_ , as always, I see."

A round of startled gasps and squeals issued from gaggle of girls, save Nyoko, who merely stood upright, a smug smirk embellished on her glossy pink lips as if she'd known the notorious first year was there all along.

"Heh." With a petite and perfectly manicured hand, she brushed her obsidian black curls from her pretty face, fearlessly meeting Rie head on. "As if you're one to talk, Matsuoki Rie."

"Yeah, see that's the difference between _us_ , Motokawa," she taunted, a wily spark dancing in her crafty silver eyes. "I have _zero_ qualms owning up to the label — unlike _you_ , you sleazy cunt. Speaking of which, _nice_ _Brazilian wax_. Did your puppet boyfriend appreciate the view? Or was he already familiar, given the fact that you're an _easy lay_?"

Scandalized intakes of breath rippled the strained atmosphere and the unruffled appearance on Nyoko's gorgeous face warped into something hideous, her amethyst purple eyes entirely consumed in seething resentment. "You _depraved rogue_ — so it _was_ you who pilfered my undergarments during my morning swim session — _that's_ why you flipped up my skirt that day!"

"Yup. It was a hassle waking up early, but _so_ fucking worth the look on your face." Rie gifted the enraged second year with a patronizing smirk. "Hey, hey, but I don't get up for just _anyone_. You should feel damn honored, if anything."

" _Insolent brat!"_ she hissed, penciled eyebrows knotted in pure loathing. "You're seriously going to pay for _that_ _one_ , Matsuoki! Mark my words."

"Che, go for, it might be fun," Rie shot back, breezing out the doorway with an indifferent shrug. "I can't stand your bitchiness for more than five minutes, so I'm cutting our little chitchat short, Motokawa."

"Just you wait!" Nyoko shouted, glaring hatefully at the brazen girl's retreating form. "I'll be sure to get you back for humiliating me — you _and_ that Kugimiya!"

"Yeah, whatever." Still, that snide assurance wrestled her attention enough to induce her memory of an issue she'd yet to address. "By the way, I heard what you and your three basic bitches were saying about Kugimiya Ayaka."

The black-haired girl let out a derisive snort. " _So what?_ What does she have to do with you?"

"Everything _,_ bitch. Consider these parting words as my _one-time_ warning." Rie angled her head over her left shoulder, a single silver eye narrowed dangerously sharp and frigid on all four second years. "Senpai is under _my_ protection; if anyone does _anything_ to even _remotely_ harm her, I'll make sure they fucking suffer. You'd best mark _my_ words, Motokawa."

* * *

"Oh my."

Intensely nervous, Ayaka stood rigid, garbed in the preselected dress as the kindly older lady circled her like a bird of prey, methodically evaluating her with appraising eyes. After a few tense seconds of intent assessment, a satisfied smile touched her mildly creased face, deep brown eyes diminishing in intensity and refilling with a benign warmth.

"It's nearly a perfect fit, Kugimiya-sama."

"N-No need for such formalities, Kina-san," Ayaka shyly whispered, a rubicund shade highlighting the pallor of her cheek bones.

"Kugimiya-san, then," she amended as she retrieved the measuring tape. "Please allow me to inspect even closer so I may mark the extent of the imperfection."

"Y-Yes, do what you must."

Never had she been treated so formally, almost as if she were _royalty_ — it was all a bit too much for her.

Just as he had previously instructed during lunch, Ayaka had rendezvoused with Akashi outside the boy's locker room where he'd exited, donning spare clothes after the routine basketball practice. Nervous and hyper-aware of the prolonged, intrusive stares of several students passing by as they departed, she had vainly attempted to initiate some sort of talk with her stoic companion to offset her distress…until she'd gracelessly stumbled the second he indicated an expensive-looking car parked alongside the road once they'd past the school gates, an unobtrusive gentleman, his _private_ chauffeur, waiting faithfully beside it.

Fortuitously for her, Akashi hadn't seemed to mind or care for her inept display of elegance and, apart from her sporadic stuttering and corresponding red cheeks, the ride went relatively smooth. The timid second year was unreservedly thankful that the standoffish emperor seemed receptive to conversation, even freestanding from school.

However, Fate seemed to not smile down on her, for upon arriving and sighting the stately manor, she was impacted with staggering clarity, the imperial vision providing an uncomfortably vivid reminder of just _who_ exactly she was in the company of — and a slew of frazzled nerves all but debilitated Ayaka as she'd shakily exited the automobile, quaking from head to toe.

Far too immersed in her internal struggle, Akashi's coolly amused smirk and subsequent parting went entirely unnoticed by her.

After finally reclaiming some veneer of control, she'd looked about, puzzling at the absence of bright crimson and the humble chauffeur had kindly gesticulated toward the immense edifice wherein she'd spotted him venturing inside... _without her_. Mortified, Ayaka collected her scattered wits and profusely thanked the gentleman, hastening after that dignified figure.

The interior was logically as luxurious as the exterior with a subtle hint of Western inspiration, lavish furnishing tactfully adorned, and a grand staircase leading to the upper levels, concluding the overall grandiose appearance of the first floor.

Emotionally exhausted from the extravagance of it all, she had helplessly looked to Akashi, the aura of aristocracy veiling him further discernible. O'er, she questioned his decision in sanctioning someone as plain as her to an exclusive event — it was agonizingly _obvious_ that he could've had anyone else, most definitely someone who'd be, a million times over, more worthy of his prestige.

Stewing in self-depreciation, Ayaka had barely registered the petite, older lady welcoming the younger teen as she entered the foyer with a warm courtesy and low bow. But she _had_ noticed his fleeting look of fondness whilst curtly returning her salutation; never had she ever seen such warmth on his normally aloof countenance, and Ayaka had hoped she'd been able to mask her open disbelief.

The dark-haired lady had introduced herself as Kina, the primary concierge of the manor, and shortly after Ayaka had obliged with her own name, Akashi informed her that she'd be in Kina's care prior to disappearing up the lofty staircase, undoubtedly with other business of more importance.

With a genial smile, Kina had briefly toured her about the first level, ultimately leading the timorous girl to her own living quarters where the dress was accordingly stowed.

From the precise moment it was laid out bare for her to see, Ayaka had been rendered speechless; being the daughter of a mother who maintained growing apparel establishment for three years, she possessed an extensive knowledge of the various garments and the like, thus she could fully comprehend the sheer opulence and value exhibited to her with a single look. Manufactured with top quality materials, such as pure Egyptian silk and with very finest couture she had ever beheld, the lavish attire conclusively cost an _obscene_ amount of money. It was something she could _never_ hope to afford in a _lifetime_.

And she was supposed to wear _that_.

At present, Ayaka was admiringly running her hand down the length of the dress, completely enthralled by the lustrous, satin touch, as if she was skimming her fingers across the unbroken surface of a distant spring. Though it _was_ daunting, being garbed in something so utterly _posh_ , Ayaka noted a tiny feeling of pure giddiness stirring within her, accompanying a lighthearted compulsion to twirl about.

Was it really OK for her to _feel_ like this?

"There, I've annotated the alterations that need to be made," Kina declared with a note of finality as she stepped back from the musing girl. "There's not much, so I'll be sure to correct it tonight, post haste."

"…Oh." A somewhat gloomy expression overwrought the budding elation on Ayaka's sweet face. "I…I'm sorry for putting you through all this trouble…if only it had f-fit completely…"

"It's no trouble at all," Kina rebuked mildly. "It's a wonder it's such a good fit for you, but I shouldn't be surprised. And also…" Her soft voice delved into a murmur of wistful longing. "Seeing you like this...I do wish my daughter could've experienced carefree delights, such as dressing up for parties; I'm sure she would have enjoyed it."

"Your daughter?" Ayaka questioned with an innocuous tilt of her head.

"Ah." For a split second, Kina's chocolate brown eyes appeared to shimmer until she shook her head decisively, gazing away with a vacant smile. "Please, don't mind this timeworn woman; it was a long time ago." She looked back at the concerned teen, a truer smile enveloping her lips. "I must say, you look _stunning_ , sweetheart."

"Y-You truly think so?"she whispered, skeptical.

"Indubitably so. Let me fetch Akashi-sama~!"

Ayaka blanched. "W-Wait, just a minute, Kina-san!"

* * *

In the end, Ayaka managed to coax Kina against retrieving Akashi with a rushed explanation that she'd rather have him appreciate her the evening of the gala in which she'd be fully clad in the affluent attire, in addition to befitting hairstyle and a light application of cosmetics.

Returning from the bathroom after she'd changed back into her school uniform, she hadn't been much surprised to see Akashi standing by Kina's side, assuming the brunette had dutifully notified him of her completed responsibilities.

It was seven o'clock in the evening when the second year said her farewells to Kina, Akashi instructing her that his chauffeur was prepared to escort her home. Currently, the two adolescents were walking to the car and her heart was hammering restlessly in her chest — all this time she had spent alone with the first year, she'd been struggling to muster up the nerve and courage to ask him a question she'd had since the start of this whole gala fiasco.

"Is it to your liking?"

Ayaka started, but swiftly recomposed herself. "It's…a wonderful dress, Akashi-kun," she confessed, toying with the hem of her blazer. "I liked it a lot…um…it fit surprisingly well, for such short notice…"

"That is to be expected," he said succinctly, bi-colored eyes firm and set forward. "Your physical dimensions were taken into careful consideration when the dress was commissioned."

"Oh…I-Is that so?"

Her face burned as cerise suffused her cheeks; how in the world was he even _acquainted_ of clandestine things such as her _measurements_? Furthermore, he had invited her _just_ _yesterday_ — was it realistic (and impudent) of her to imagine that, since the day they met, he'd had that specific dress procured with her being the sole girl he'd ever ask to accompany him, if bade to such an formal occasion, in advance?

The ambiguous implications and underlining possibilities, despite her splaying embarrassment, promptly resurrected the inherent need to _know_.

"Ah…" Allowing herself a deep, cathartic breath, Ayaka balled her hands in fist, a rare determination surging through her. "Um, Akashi-kun? I...I've been meaning to ask you something…"

An intense orange-gold eye vaguely flickered to her, though he made no comment, and she sagaciously presumed his pendant silence was a permissible indicator to continue — even then, the vice-president could already sense her resolve slipping away like sand through her fingers with that inscrutable look.

"I…I'm flattered that you choose me, I really am…"

Uncertainly trailing off as they came to a standstill adjacent to the sleek vehicle, she nearly withered under the full blast of his imperturbable regard, and _still_ the implicit inquiry of "why select _her_ , when there were so many others (much _prettier_ , more _eager_ , and filled with _confidence_ )" hovered, palpable between them.

"Ayaka," he began purposely, devastating the histrionic stillness, "let me ask you this: do you harbor any romantic inclination towards me?"

"E-Eh?!" Completely blindsided, she hastily stammered, "I — um— w-well — _n-no_."

"As I presumed," Akashi intoned evenly, unaffected by her fragmented reply. "Likewise, I am quite aware that a copious amount of students have been exaggerating my possible intentions with you, though you are the focal target of this repercussion."

With yet _another_ supremely accurate account, Ayaka was now fairly convinced that he was, to some extent, as omnipotent as he claimed.

"Nevertheless," he continued inexorably, apathetic eyes boring into her restive ones, "aside from Rie, who most certainly lacks any absurd notions of ardor towards me, you happen to be the only other female within _Rakuzan_ that I can consistently tolerate and who doesn't view or pursue me with such paltry sentiments."

A subdued gasp unknowingly escaped her lips at those callous words even as her eyes widened; steadily, similar to a deleterious toxin, the heartbreaking implication leached, agonizing and profound, pervading her gentle core, and she couldn't comprehend it — she didn't _want_ to.

Feelings of love — of tenderness?

Worthless…?

… _Meaningless…?_

Something within her crumbled to dust — how could someone she, and so many others, admire so unwaveringly, have such a noxious perspective on something so ordinary (something so _human_ ) as feelings of amity and affection?

"This is the sole reason I chose you." Graciously, he opened the passenger door and she felt a light touch on her shoulder, an ostensibly caring gesture, though his impassive smile smothered any misconceptions of warmth usually associated with the motion. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"…A-Ah..." Ayaka offered him a fragile smile as she came to a frightful realization — since the day she had met him, had she been blinded this entire time?

Was this truly how Akashi had always been like?

Did he view her, his own teammates, and everyone else as mere instruments of subjugation for his own agenda?

Numbly, she stepped into the vacant seat and relocated further to the left as he smoothly entered after her. An impenetrable silence reigned supreme, only ruined by the robust roar of the car, ignited by the quiet, unassuming chauffeur. Struck with an appalling sense of insignificance and hollowness, a cryptic emotion crept across her face as she gazed forlornly outside the window, glimpsing the distorting scenery.

The fading sunset cast pensive shadows that languidly protracted onwards, swelling like the melancholy descant of a violin, resolved in its quotidian duty to ensnare the landscape in its obscure wake. And for the duration of the trip to her home, Ayaka couldn't bring herself to speak or face him again — not after she'd glimpsed what truly lurked in those portentous eyes of blood red and majestic gold.

* * *

 **Phase Two Plus**

 _Gymnasium Banter_

* * *

With a green towel draped across her neck like a limp python and her long hair carelessly thrown into a low ponytail, Rie entered in the gym in her workout attire, a fanatical grin fastened on her lips. "Finally, after dealing with that previous bullshit, I can let loose this goddamn frustration I've been holding back."

"To be perfectly honest," began a suave voice to her left, one Rie dreadfully recognized, "it's a wonder that _restraint_ is evenin the realm of possibilities for a volatile brute of _your_ standing."

The delinquent stopped in her tracks as she caught a glimpse of a person she really wasn't in the mood to humor at the moment (regardless of the fact that he was also one of the limited people she couldn't _effectively_ deal with, hence, she'd acquired a loathing respect for him, not unlike Akashi Seijūrō).

"If it isn't Mibuchi Reo. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Likewise," he sighed as he rose from a leg extension machine, prudently wiping sweat from his brow with a white towel. "I was about to head to the basketball courts, but seeing you here this early in the morning _must_ be a bad omen for me."

Rie snorted; without fail, this guy always had something _sassy_ to say to goad her and get under her skin (and it _always_ worked). "Shouldn't you be preening yourself in front of a mirror instead?"

"Maybe if you'd spend more time in front of a mirror _instead_ of the gym, you'd be able to _keep_ a man."

"Aren't _you_ real fucking hilarious?" Rie growled, a cross vein pulsing in her temple, because, _apparently_ , her break up was already _common_ _knowledge_. It was now clear just how quickly news could circulate on the fabled grape vine; she could fully empathize with her shy senior. "Nice jab, but I don't give two shits about my sniveling pansy of an ex-boyfriend."

"And yet, is that a trace of _bitterness_ I detect in your guttural voice?" he simpered, portraying obviously feigned sympathy. "Well, don't despair; we can't _all_ be fabulous keepers, least of all, a horrendous _thug_ such as yourself."

"Damnit, Mibuchi!" she snapped, patience falling apart like shattered glass. " _Fuck off_ or I'll kick your effeminate ass!"

"Dear, I was never _on_ in the first place."

"You know damn well what I meant, you annoying bastard — keep talking _shit_ , you had better prepare to live the rest of your days as a eunuch, cus I'll _neuter_ you like the pathetic animal you are."

"My, my, how scary," he mused airily with a flippant smile, unaffected by her venomous threat. "You seem to have a sordid interest with eradicating the male anatomy. Perhaps, a sign of gender envy? Is that why you're always working out to get stronger?"

"Shut the hell up!" Positively fuming at his wisecrack, the first year, in an adamant attempt to spurn the basketball player, yanked her shirt off without an ounce of mortification, revealing her black sports bra and an astonishingly well-defined figure complete with chiseled abs. "I have no desire to be male; as you can plainly see, being female is _inconsequential_ to physical strength, you damn sexist."

"Hmm." Mibuchi clucked his tongue, largely impressed against his will. "I suppose I can appreciate why you're said to be the strongest in the Kendo Club, despite it being coed; you are immensely toned, more so than I'd ever imagined."

"Heh?" His unprecedented praise evoked a pleasing sense of dominance within her and a superior smirk spread on her lips like wildfire. "Well, fuck, Mibuchi," she purred alluringly, eyes kindling with suggestive implications. "Could it be, that you actually like what you see?"

"Please, don't flatter yourself," he replied saucily, instantly wiping the complacent expression right off her face. "Girls of your nature don't interest me in _that way,_ at all."

"Tch, like you're even interested in fucking girls at all," Rie retorted acidly, masking her wounded pride with a sneer. "Don't think I don't know of your _preference_."

"Your ghastly vulgarity has me questioning how you even _had_ a boyfriend…let alone that you're, ahem, _borderline_ masculinity, can be fairly daunting _or_ a major turn off for a number of boys — the fact that your abdominal muscles resemble half the school's rugby team doesn't help your case."

"Oh, and you'd know _all_ about what turns a guy on, huh, asshole?" she huffed hotly with an incensed roll of silver eyes.

"That's beside the point," he summarily dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Honestly, I feel just _terrible_ for the _poor sap_ who falls for you — well, I _would_ , if that was even _possible_."

"Fuck you!"

"Sorry, not interested."

" _Goddamit_ , you know what I _meant_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At the same frame of time, in the remote _Kanagawa_ district of _Japan_ , an outrageously attractive blonde sneezed outside his home as he slipped on his light grey blazer, prepping for school.

"Huh. A reaction to the season change?" Unblemished lips curved to create a dazzling, picture-perfect smile, eyes of molten gold glittering with anticipation. "Summer _is_ here, after all."

* * *

 _To Guest Reviewers_

 **Sorell** : _Wow!_ Thank you so much, you don't realize _how much_ I smiled when I read your comment! It's nice to hear that you like Rie despite her…well, her un-filtered mouth and fiery temperament. Of course, there are reasons why she is like this which will be explained in due time. I'm also happy to hear you like sweet, introverted Ayaka. To be honest, she wasn't meant to play as big a role when I initial created her, she was actually just meant to be Akashi's date to the party and that's it. But I'm glad I decided against that. Again, I appreciate you taking the time out to review, it means a lot.

 **~Author Memo~**

Although this was quite challenging to churn out, I enjoyed writing it. There will now be arbitrary bonus scenes that occurred, but don't quite fit into the scheme of the phase. I adore Reo (sassy little shit he is) and he and Rie have so much hate for each other :P Moreover, Rie's projected interest, the darling Kise Ryōta, is revealed. Sadly, he won't be showing for a while :'(

A _lot_ of drama and complicated things occurred in this phase; all intentions and motives will be exposed _eventually_ , but if anything is unclear, don't hesitant to ask about it. At any rate, the anticipated gala will transpire next. With any luck, it'll be uploaded much quicker than this, ehehe… Once again, I want to thank you _all_ for reading and I truly appreciate the follows, favorites, and reviews! If it not too much trouble, please let me know your thoughts :)

Soriya

 **(04.16.16)**

 _Happy Birthday, Wakamatsu Kōsuke!_

" **Where there is a will, there is a way."**


End file.
